A Day to Remember
by knightsky4
Summary: ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A Day to Remember **

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! If I did, things would be A LOT different!

Note: Will you please be nice, this is my very first ever fanfic!  
' ' is thinking  
" " is talking  
telepathic message  
different setting/ p.o.v.

WARNING: This Story is Shoujo-ai! if you don't like Shoujo-ai, DON'T READ IT! This story has Rei/Minako, Haruka/Michiru (what would a story be without it!), and Makato/Ami, oh, and a lot of Usagi/The Inners! There's your warning!

If you don't know japanese names here they are for ya

UsagiSerena/Sailor Moon  
ReiRaye/Sailor Mars  
MinakoMina/Sailor Venus  
AmiAmi/Sailor Mercury  
MakatoLita/Sailor Jupitar  
HarukaAmara/Sailor Uranus  
MichiruMichelle/Sailor Neptune  
HotaruHotaru/Sailor Saturn  
Chibi-Usa Rini/Mini-Moon  
SetsunaTrista/Sailor Pluto  
MamoruDarian/Tuxedo Mask

**Minako's P.O.V.**

**Intro**

Hi! I'm Aino Minako, age 16 but I don't have a car...or license, hight about 5'2". I may just look like an average (ha like there's an average) teenage girl, but I have some BIG secrets. Like the fact that I'm the Sailor Shenshi of Love and Beauty, Sailor V, but now formally known as Sailor Venus, and the Past Princess of Venus. I have some of the greatest friends on earth! There's one really cool thing about my powers, I can almost see the bond forming between two people, or their love connection!

There's Tuskino Usagi, who is also 15, and is The Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon! We're really close, and most people say we could almost be twins. Then there's Usagi's boyfriend/to be husband ASAP, Chiba Mamoru. He's 21 and he is Tuxedo Mask/Moonlight Knight/Prince Endimon _'could he have enough personalities GEEZE!'_. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention Mamoru and Usagi are the past prince of earth and princess of the moon, and the future king and queen of Crystal Tokyo!

My Friend Mizuno Ami is _very_ smart! She's the one who got me and Usagi into highschool! I think that one day Ami is gonna grow up to be a doctor! Ami is The warrior of Water/Ice and Knowledge, Sailor Mercury! She was the Past Princess of Mercury.

Kino Makato is another one of my friends. She is tough, and as tall, or taller, than most of the boys at school. She loves to cook and clean _'so much for a tomboy image'_ and even offered to clean Motoki's apartment once! Makato is the Sailor Shenshi of Thunder and Lightning, Sailor Jupiter, and the Past Princess of Jupiter.

And last, but DEFINITELY not least, my best friend in the whole world, Hino Rei. Rei has a temper, especially when it comes to dealing with our clumsy Moon Princess, but I know it's good natured. Rei is a Shinto priestess, which means she can predict the future and stuff like that. That comes in handy sometimes! Oh yeah, did I forget to mention, Hino Rei is the Absolute Love of my life! I haven't told her, and don't plan to, I can see something of a bond between her and our princess, but I can't tell what it is completely! _'Damn, I didn't realize how much my power sucks sometimes!'_ Rei is the Sailor Shenshi of War and Passion, Sailor Mars, the past princess of Mars.

There's also the Outer scouts, along with Chibi-Usa, but I'm only gonna take a second to give you the down low on them. Tennoh Haruka, Sailor Uranus, Lover to Kioh Michiru, Sailor Neptune, who are best friends with Mehio Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, and they are all the adoptive parents of Tomoe Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, who is more than best friends with Chiba Usagi, or Chibi-Usa as we call her. She is Sailor Chibi-Moon. Future daughter or Usagi and Mamoru. She is the Future princess. I think that's about it. Well, I guess we can get on with the story now!

**At the Mall**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR LATE ODANGO-ATAMA!" yelled a very angry Rei. Usagi is now over an hour late to meet us at the mall café, so our shopping has been delayed a lot, and Rei is _not_ happy.

"I'm Soooooooo sorry Rei-chan! But I have a good excuse this time I..." Usagi started to say.

"I'm fed up with your stupid excuses Baka! Today was one of my only days off from chores around the temple and you had to ruin it!"

"Calm down Rei, We've still got 7 hours to shop, and besides, Usagi doesn't have a car like you and I do, so chill out!" Makato said. _'she's right, me, Ami, and Usagi don't have a car/drivers license... I still can't figure out how Ami **FAILED** her driving test'_

"Yeah Rei, I was lucky enough that Mako offered to drive me to the mall, and Minako was lucky you picked her up, Usagi just didn't have that luck." Said Ami.

":pfft: fine! But just don't ruin the rest of my day Usagi-chan..." said a beaten Rei.

"Yay! Thank you Rei-chan!" then Usagi did something nobody expected, she gave Rei a feather light kiss on the cheek... _'no...'_ my heart started breaking then. Rei blushed brightly and said, "W-why did you do that Usagi-chan! Oh I'm gonna tell Mamo-chan on you!". Everybody knew the war had started again when she used Usagi's pet name for mamoru. I had to leave, after seeing Usagi kiss her, I just needed my space.

"Umm... I need to go to... the bathroom, uh yeah that's it, I need to use the bathroom! Bye!" I ran away before anybody said they we're gonna come with me... _'why did she have to do that today... why!'_

**Flashback (3rd person view)**

"Aino-chan, since were all going to the mall today, I'll drive you!" Rei said.

'Did Rei just offer to pick me up? And did she just call me Aino-chan, yeah its my last name but it means "sweetheart" ' Minako thought, but then quickly said, "Yeah that would be awesome!"

"Ok, I'll be at you house in a couple minutes. Ja ne" Rei said.

**Minako's House**

:Ding Dong: "Hello, what are you doing here Rei?" asked Minako's mom.

"Oh, I'm just here to pick her up, we're going to the mall today, so I offered to drive!" Rei said with a smile.

"Oh! OK, well you can just head on up to her room now, and drive safely!" Minako's mom said going back to the living room to watch her soaps.

Rei decided she would surprise Minako and sneek up on her. When she got to the door she couldn't believe what she herd.

"Great Mother Venus, I need your help."

'_Help? Help with what?' _Rei thought.

"Please help me to see clearer in my visions. Give me more clarity please!"

Rei decided to come in then and yelled. "What are you talking about Minako! Visions! Dammit why didn't you tell me you we're seeing visions, I'm the priestess, I could help!"

"You wouldn't be able to help... this is something I need to find out by my self." Minako said,

"Oh yeah, and asking for help from your planet is really doing it on your own! Dammit Minako I care about too much for you to have you struggle through something alone! You're supposed to be able to tell me everything remember!" Rei yelled again _'This must be why she's been acting so strange... avoiding me, avoiding everybody, not boy-  
hunting...'_

Just then Rei realized Minako would tell her eventually, so she said as calmly as she could, "We'll talk about this later, lets go shopping Aino-chan!"

**End Flashback (Rei POV)**

' _Minako ran away... but why?'_ Rei thought.

"GOD DAMMIT USAGI WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" Rei yelled at the top of her lungs, luckily they we're the only ones in the café right now.

"W-what did I do Rei-chan?" Usagi tried to ask.

"Usagi lets go get some ice cream!" Makato said really fast before yet another war broke out.

"OK!" Usagi replied.

Makato made sure they got out of there ASAP. While Makato was exiting, she sent Ami a telepathic message (they can do that remember!) Find out what's wrong with Rei, I'll try to keep Usagi away from her for a while ...

**Ami's POV**

"Rei Wh..."

"I'm gonna go find Minako..." Rei said quietly. Then she fast-walked away, in the direction that minako went.

Mako-chan Rei just left to go find Minako, so I'll meet up with you, where are you? Ami thought

We're in _SNO DELIGHT_, waiting in line mako-chan thought.

**Rei's POV (walking towards the bathroom)**

' why did minako leave so quickly after Usagi kissed me on the cheek? And what the hell was she asking Venus help for? Kami-sama... please let her be ok!'

"Oh, wow guess I was walking faster then I thought"

Rei then entered the bathroom.

**Ice Cream Place (Ami Makato Usagi, 3rd person)**

"I'll have the triple deluxe chocolate banana ripple vanilla swirl with a hard ice cherry soft serve twist on top with sprinkles, coconut shavings and caramel on top!" Usagi told the man at the front.

"And one Large soft serve twist to split here!" Makato told him.

"What?" Ami asked.

"We're gonna split one, sorry but I can't really afford anything else if I wanna have a _good_ shopping spree." Makato said apologetically.

"Oh um, t-that's ok I guess" Ami said blushing like a tomato."

They got their ice creams and Usagi ate like there was no tomorrow. Ami and Mako-  
chan we're hesitant about eating their large soft serve twist.

"You can go first." offered Makato.

"Oh um ok.." Ami said reluctantly.

She moved to lick at the ice cream and her hand landed on top of Makato's other one (she was holding the ice cream). They both blushed and tried to continue eating the ice cream. In the end Usagi ate their cone.

**Rei's POV**

I walked in to the bathroom to find Minako sitting on the counter crying. '_Geeze this bathroom is nice, but I can't think about that right now, I have to worry about Minako'_

"Mina-chan what's wrong?" Rei asked calmly.

"I'm fine, just go back to being with Usagi ok!" Minako said, voice full of sadness.

"Being with Usagi...? Why does that matter Mina-chan?" Rei asked puzzled.

"Don't call me that! I know you have feelings for our Princess so just go ok! Stop worrying about my problems..." Minako said

Rei was starting to understand.

"You think I have feelings for the Princess? HA! Not in this life time Aino-chan! Although you're right to think that I do have feelings for somebody." Rei said.

"Can we just go shopping now?" Minako asked, voice still sad.

":Sigh: yeah Minako" Rei replied.

**Temple **(I'm skipping the rest of shopping because nothing really happened)

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE and SPIN THE BOTTLE?" Usagi yelled very very loudly.

"You don't have to yell ODANGO-ATAMA!" Rei yelled back at her.

"Yelling more at her won't help stop the yelling Rei" Makato said.

"Yeah, mako-chan is right, stop you two, lets just play anyway." Ami said, light tint of pink forming on her cheeks.

"Fine," Rei said frustrated, "But what are we gonna play first Odango-Atama?"

"Hmmmm... can we play spin the bottle first?" Usagi asked,

"yeah sure, I'll go find a bottle" Rei said, kinda liking the idea of spin the bottle.

**Spin the Bottle**

"Ok! Who's gonna go first?" Usagi asked.

"I will!" said Mako-chan.

:spin spin spin spin spin:

it landed on Usagi...

"eep!" usagi exclaimed and blushed.

Then usagi said, "Oh I forgot to mention, when I play with Naru-chan, we go to the closet to... uh... yeah you get the point" Usagi said sheepishly.

Everybody let out a groan, and Rei rolled her eyes, then said with a sparkle in her eye, "So that means you get to kiss Naru-chan a lot, since she was the only name you mentioned?"Rei said teasingly. Surprisingly Usagi reddened at the cheeks a lot like Ami does, as red as a tomato! Rei let it go and Mako-chan and Usagi went to the closet.

**In the Closet**

As soon as Makato shut the door Usagi slipped her arms around Mako-chan's neck, kissing her passionately. _'Damn, why am I likeing this so much, WHY ARE MY ARMS AROUND HER WAIST?'_ thought Makato. Usagi bit Makato's lower lip and makato yelped and opened her mouth. Usagi's tongue explored every inch of Makatos mouth. She then pulled away and said,

"Mako-chan :smile: I know you love Ami, but I have a crush on just about all you, so I wanted this one chance to try it. But don't worry, I do love Mamo-chan :smile again:"

"How do you know I love Ami?" mako-chan asked.

"Silly mako-chan, I'm your princess, I know just about everything about you guys." Then she leaned up to Makato's ear and whispered, "Oh and don't worry... she likes you too" She then backed away, winked at makato, and left the closet. Makato took a second to process that, and then left the closet... very happily.

**Back at Spin the Bottle**

"Have fun?" Rei asked teasingly to Usagi once she got back. Makato heard that and blushed.

"More fun then you'll ever have." Usagi said back just as teasingly, and at this Makato blushed even brighter.

"Ok, its my turn" Ami said (they we're going clockwise, so mako, ami, usagi, rei, minako) :spin spin spin spin:

It landed on... Rei. Then Usagi announced, "Ok, you don't have to go into the closet any more unless you want to, but you do always have to french for a minute at least!"

Rei rolled her eyes and moved over to a blushing ami.

She whispered, "Ready?' to Ami, who nodded her head.

Rei moved in and Minako had to look away to stop from crying again.

Ami sat up and started to kiss Rei, and fallowing Usagi's rules, slipped her tongue inside Rei's mouth. Ami thought Rei kinda tasted like cinnamon cherries. When they finished Minako turned back around. The usagi yelled, "YAY MY TURN!" remembering what she said, makato blushed.

:spin spin spin spin:

This time it landed on Rei.

**Minako's POV (still at StB)**

'no...nonononono' I felt a huge crack in my heart start to form, but then I remember what Rei had said, "You think I have feelings for the Princess? HA! Not in this life time Aino-chan! Although you're right to think that I do have feelings for somebody." I'll just have to believe her this time. I look over at Ami and Mako-chan and I see a little pink thread connecting their pinky's (not for real though, duh). 'This must be the clairty that Venus offered me! Awesome, so that pink thread must mean... they both have feelings, but are both to scared to tell the other!' Yay!

**Usagi's POV**

'Yay I get to kiss Rei-chan for real this time!'

"Ok Usagi-chan I'm rea-moph" Rei got cut-off by Usagi tackling her.

'_Oh Usagi-chan... wait this shouldn't feel this good, I told Minako I didn't love Usagi, so why does this feel so damn good?' _Rei thought. Minako heard this thought and a tear trickled down her cheek. 'I'm enjoying every second of this, she kisses a lot better than mamo-chan, but I'll have to deal with it' Usagi thought. She bit Rei's lower lip and Rei opened her mouth. Usagi thought Rei's mouth tasted like cinnamon sour cherries. When the minute was over Usagi didn't get up off of Rei, instead she leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I know you love somebody other than me Rei-chan, but I have just the cutest little crush on you, so thank you"

Rei just mumbled a reply.

**Spin the bottle (3rd person, during when they kissed)**

Ami and Makato just looked on in amazement as Usagi tackled Rei to the floor and started kissing her. "Did she kiss you like that?" Ami asked Makato quietly.

"Umm, uh, y-yeah." Makato mumbled back. Minako, are you ok Makato asked telepathically. no I'm not ok god dammit! I can't watch this... I care too much about her Minako thought back. It then dawned on Makato, and she nodded her head. She then looked at her watch. only 10 seconds left Minako, just hang in there Thanks Mako- chan

_'So that means Minako has the hotts for Rei huh... well, that's great!'_Makato thought. They stopped making out, but Usagi didn't get off Rei. When she did, Minako looked at Rei, Complete and Utter sadness filled her eyes.

**Minako's POV**

I can't believe it! Usagi just Made out with Rei... no... oh, I better pay attention, its Rei's turn now!

"Ha, it'll probably land on the chair or something, that's how unlucky at love you are!" Usagi said jokingly.

"Says the girl who just made out with me." Rei teased back. That made Usagi blush like crazy.

"Ok, I'll spin now:Wahh-ha: (karate noise)" Rei exclaimed.

:spin spin spin spin:

Oh...my...god... the bottle just landed on me! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! I can't believe it! Wait why is Rei getting up? She starts walking, but then stops momentarily, see ya in my room, my Aino-chan Did she just call me _her_ Aino-chan? yippee!

"What are you doing Rei?" Makato asks. Rei just smiles back at her, and keeps walking. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR HER REI? ITS RUDE TO IGNORE HER! REI!" Usagi yelled at the top of her voice. Rei was now out of sight, so I got up, and started slowly skipping towards where Rei went, when I hear our princess.

"Minako, what's going on?" Usagi asked.

"Lets just say, my life is about to get a _lot_ better, Usagi-chan" I said, wow, was that actually the first time I talked to her today... was that the first time I talked to someone but Rei today? I decided to stop questioning myself and headed towards the room.

"Rei?" I asked into the 'empty' room. I then felt a presence behind me.

"Minako..." Rei breathed into my ear. It made me shudder.

"I'm so sorry abo..."I started to say.

"Shhh... don't say a word. I want to say I'm sorry, that I didn't notice earlier." Rei said smoothly.

"Notice what?" I ask, trying to avoid the subject.

"Ya know, the whole thing with Usagi, and this morning when I yelled at you... and in the bathroom." Rei said.

"oh..."I said. Just then I saw something. There was a pink thread on Rei's pinky!

"Rei? Who is the pink thread on your pinky connected to?" I asked kinda reluctantly.

"What pink thread Mina-chan?" Rei asked confused.

I laughed a little, because just this morning in the bathroom I had told Rei not to call me that.

"Never Mind Rei." I said, but I looked at my pinky... no pink thread.

"Mina... I told you to come in here because..."

**Living Room (StB w/ Ami Mako Usagi)**

"Grrrr! Where are they! It's been over a minute now!" Usagi complained.

"Oh... um, lets just continue the game with out them ok?" Makato said as a cover up, she knew almost exactly what they we're doing.

"OK! That means its... your turn Mako-chan!" Usagi yelled.

"Ok." She said  
:spin spin spin spin:

It landed on Ami!

"Yay!" shouted Usagi.

They both blushed bright red, then Makato scooted closer to Ami and whispered in her ear, "Aishiteru, Ami" (I love you Ami for those of you who don't know Japanese)

When Makato said that, Ami climbed onto her lap and threw her arms around Makatos neck, and kissed her. They we're both in wonder land, but heard the soft "Awww" coming from Usagi.

**Rei's Bedroom, Rei POV**

'Am I really about to tell her?' I think to myself, 'she'll probably hate me forever'

"Because why Rei?" Minako asked with those big blue eyes of hers. 'Kami-sama I love those cute baby blues' I thought to myself. 'Oh shit she must've heard that, because she's blushing like crazy! Dammit You Baka!' I think to myself again. Then Minako leans in real close to me, puts her head on my shoulder and whispers, "Do you really love my eyes that much?" She seems really desperate when she asks that for some reason. I wonder why?

"Minako the reason I brought you in here was to tell you that I love you! There I said, _I_ LOVE _YOU_! Ok, now go ahead and leave, if you hate me forever now, I understand." I finish saying.

**Minako's POV**

'Oh my god! Did Rei just say she loved me?' I pinch my self just to make sure I'm not dreaming, thankfully she's not looking at me... but why? Well, I'll just see how much she loves me. I take my head off her shoulder and she's still looking down. I take two fingers and lift her head up, so I can look her in the eyes. "Rei..." I whisper. Just then, she moves her thumb to my cheek, _'Have I been crying?'_, I think. Then, I move my arms up and around her neck, and she slips her arms around my waist. I ever so slowly lean up and kissed her, nothing passionate, but just an innocent kiss. I pull back and open my eyes, and she's staring at me. Then I say, "I love you too, Rei-ko", then I giggle, because of the newly found name for her. 'Rei then smiled at me, but it wasn't a innocent smile, it was her sexy daring smile... when did I come up with that name for it?' I ask my self. Whoops, seems I've slipped up, because Rei is laughing, she must've heard me.

**Rei's Bedroom (3rd person POV)**

"So you think my smile is sexy and daring?" Rei asks teasingly.

"As much as you love my 'cute baby blues'" Minako replies laughing.

Seeing and hearing Minako laugh made Rei start laughing, and they fell to the ground laughing.

" :sigh: I love you, Mina-ko" Rei says, but then chuckles a little.

"Why are you laughing?" Minako asks.

"Could saying 'Mina - ko' be any closer to saying your name than it already is?" Rei says. Minako ponders it for about two seconds, then breaks into laughter. When she stopped laughing, she rolled over, on top of Rei, and kissed her passionately. Rei then licked Minako's lips, asking for entrance. When Rei did that, it made Minako shudder, and she opened her mouth. Rei flicked her tongue across Minako's teeth and was granted full entrance. Their tongues started the inevitable 'war'. Rei thought Minako's mouth tasted like Melted candy bubble gum. Minako thought Rei's mouth tasted like Cinnamon (from her lip-gloss) and Cherry Candies. They finally had to part, for air.

"Think we should go back to the others?" Minako asked.

"Yeah I guess, and we probably should come out of the closet to them too. Although since we all just played 'Spin the Bottle: make out style' it kinda makes us _all_ look like lesbians..." Rei pondered this a little while longer before getting up and helping Minako up. Then they walked out of the room, hand in hand, back to their friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Disclaimer: once again, if I owned it, different.

Bla bla bla, its shoujo-ai so shove it if you're here and don't like these kinda stories.

Authors notes:

Heads up, thoughts are just _ttttt _itizlazed (lol sp) now

**Balticbard** thank you :bows: if its knocked you speech less (almost) I hope that means its good :)!

**Cjknowsall** thank you! You just really inspired me to write this chapter really, and you have to admit, it does sometimes look like usagi kinda likes them all (epically rei) lol. Here's the next one for _you_.

**Chapter 2. Truth or Dare Time**

**Sleep over, Living room, (3rd person POV)**

"I can't believe you Rei! You yell at Minako and Mako-chan for being a couple seconds to long, but when you get your turn with miss. mina-chan, you take over 10 minutes! We even had to skip Minako-chan's turn!" Usagi Yelled at Rei.

"That's ok Usagi-chan, how about we play truth or dare now?" Minako asked, blushing.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea!" Mako-chan exclaimed.

"Fine, fine... but I get to go first" Rei said with a evil glint in her eye.

"Ok, ok hurry up! Lets just ask who we want to instead of using the bottle." Usagi said.

"Ok then... Usagi-chan... what did you tell Mako-chan in the closet?" Rei asked evily. Mako-chan blushed like crazy. Then Usagi said, " I said, Mako-chan I know you love Ami, but I have a crush on just about all you, so I wanted this one chance to try it. But don't worry, I do love Mamo-chan." then Usagi blushed really brightly. Minako just gawked at her, Rei stared "catching flies", Ami stared, shocked, and Mako-chan just blushed, remembering the closet. Then Usagi yelled, "OK MY TURN! Minako!" Minako just stared at her, still kinda shocked. "Who is your knight in shining armor, when did you relize they were your knight in shining armor, and what is the most romantic thing they have ever done?" Minako didn't even have to think about this answer. "I relized it when I was 14, the most romantic thing they've ever done, told me they love me, and my knight in shining armor is..." Rei nudged Minako to keep going, then Ami, Mako, and Usagi all said at the same time, "TELL US!"

"Rei..." Minako whispered, but everybody heard her. Rei then said, "Yeah everybody, that's what we were doing Usagi-chan"

Usagi giggled then said, "could you guys not make it _anymore_ obvious! You guys were gawking at each other every other second!"

Ami then added, "Yeah, and I thought Mako-chan was being obvious about digging _me_! You guys make it look like she just thought I was pretty!"

"Yeah Ami's right... HEY!" Mako-chan said offended. Ami then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and she cheered up. Minako and Rei giggled.

"I wasn't _that _obvious was I?" Rei asked. Minako giggled and said, "Not obvious enough for me to realize it Rei-koi." The three other girls "awwed" at the cute name, while Rei blushed wildly. Then Minako yelled at the top of her lungs, "OK LETS GET OFF OF THIS TOPIC! MY TURN! Ami-chan, how are you gonna tell your mom that you're a lesbian or bisexual or whatever you are, then how are you gonna tell her that it's with Makato?"

Ami gulped then said, "well, I'll tell her one day when she's in a good, wait scratch that, _very_ _good_, mood. I'll have Mako-chan come over, if you will" "of course I will!" Makato interrupted, then blushed and said, "sorry" Ami continued, "and we will all just talk about it I guess."

"Wow, that's a lot braver than what I'm gonna do when I tell my parents, who will probably disown me." Minako said sadly.

"Tell us what your gonna do Minako, and even if they do disown you, we are _all_ family here, it doesn't matter if they do, because you can always stay with one of us, especially Rei I'm guessing!" Usagi said determinedly.

"I'm sure Grandpa will be understanding after a little while, so you could just... always live with me..." Rei said quietly. Ami, Usagi, and Makato looked at Rei not totally shocked, but pretty surprised she said this so soon.

"Really! Thank you, I love you Rei-Koi!" Minako said and tackled Rei to the ground with kisses. _this is the best day ever, Minako loves me back and I get showered with kisses!_ Rei thought. Minako pulled back about a centimeter and said, "I heard that Rei" then laughed and kissed her passionately. Minako started to get her tongue into Rei's mouth when Usagi cleared her throat loudly and said, "you know, we are right _here_, we know you love each other, but get a room!" this made Rei sit up with Minako straddling her lap (what a funny position to have your friends interrupt you in) and they were both beet red, looking at all their friends embarrassed. Makato laughed and said, "See Ami, I never want them to catch us like that, very embarrassing:chuckle: " then Usagi said teasingly, "sure, that's why I just got to see you two make out right?" Makato and Ami blushed close to the color of Rei and Minako. Rei then cleared her throat and said, "Damn... it's a sleep over isn't it?" she licked her lips looking at Minako, "Damn" Usagi, Mako, and Ami all sweatdropped. "Any...way..." Usagi stuttered, "what are our sleeping arrangements going to be, I'll sleep on the couch and you 4 can both have your seprate 'couples' rooms if you want?" Usagi questioned innocently. All the other four blushed like crazy then yelled, "USAGI!"

Usagi replied back, "What?"

"Minako can we talk in private for a while?" Rei asked.

"Sure Rei" Minako Replied.

**Rei's Room **

"What is it Rei?" Minako asked

"What are we going to do about your parents and my grandpa?" Rei asked hesitantly

Minako had knew this question was coming. "Well... I was thinking... We tell you grandpa first, since the moment I tell my parents they will disown me, and I'd maybe need a place to stay?" Minako said questioningly.

"Of course you could stay here Minako, but one thing" Rei started to say seductively.

"What would that be?" Minako asked back. Rei moved really close to Minako. She put her mouth near her ear, and licked and nibbled her ear, and Minako whimpered a little, then whispered, "You sleep with me..."

**Kinghtsky4: Okay! That was then end of this chapter, I think if I'm up to it, the rating might change in the future (like to M maybe) but I don't know. I hope this chapter was ok. If I do make it M, idk what I would do really, cus I'm only 13 for pete's sake (though I have read a lot heh)! The next chappy might comtain Lime but would I need to change the rating to M for that or could it stay T? If you know, please tell me. Sorry this chapter was so much shorter than the first gomen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Day to Remember**

**Chapter3.**

Authors Notes: Thanks for reading, I wish more people would R&R though! Only 3 people have (not including my apology) BTW from the reviews I get, I'm really happy! And to **Crumpet04 **Thank you! I guess you're the one this time that made me write this :)!

**Chapter 3. Meet the Parents ... or Grandpa**

**Rei's Thoughts**

Wow last night was great! No we might not have had sex, but I'm glad for that, way not ready! But it was awesome nether-the-less! Our sleeping arrangements were funny... although I do feel sorry for Ami and Mako-chan, they had Usagi with them, but they said to go on ahead and to have our own room. When I say _our_ I mean... Mine and Minako's! I'm soooo happy right now!There's only one trouble in my heart right now, my grandpa and her parents. Kami-sama, please help us, I can't believe we're going to grandpa today. I'm so scared that he'll disown me, no grandpa wouldn't do that! But what if he does... where will me and Minako live? The outer's place? No I wouldn't want to burden them with that! I may have a car, and a part time job at 'sound business inc.' but how would that support us? Wait... why and I worrying about this! Grandpa won't disown me, he supports me whatever choices I make in life. Now, to just tell him. :sigh: I look over and see my sleeping beauty, she looks so peaceful, but she has this seductive smile on her face, it just sends shivers down my spine... wonder what she's dreaming about...

**Minako's Dream (3rd POV)**

"So Minako, what are you going to do? Are you going to whip me with your love-me chain?" Sailor Mars said in a sexy whisper.

"Oh yes Rei, you've been a bad :step closer: bad :step closer: girl..." Sailor Venus said back. She kissed Rei, correction, Mars passionately. Then a yoma showed up and laughed evilly. They broke apart quickly and Minako yelled, "Venus love and beauty shock!" and yoma just put its hand up, the attack did nothing! "Rei look out!" Minako yelled, but Rei didn't hear her. She got blasted with the energy beam, a hole now visible in her stomach. "N-n-no!" Minako yelled. She ran over to Rei where her last couple words were, "I love you, AHHHH :grips stomach/what's left of her front in pain: I'm sorry..."

**Back with Rei (1st POV)**

What the... Minako's face expression just turned to complete horror, I'm gonna wake her up.

"Rei...Rei-koi... no... REI-KOI!" Minako shuddered in her sleep.

"Mina! Wake up, I'm right here! " I gently shook her then hugged her. She opened her baby blues and I could see the tears on the edge of her eye.

"Mina-chan... what's wrong? Bad dream? I'm right here Aino-chan" I said.

":sniffle: yeah:sniffle: it was just a really, really, _really_, bad dream, no scratch that, night mare!" Minako replied.

"But you looked happy, like sexy happy, for a little while?" I questioned. She just blushed... I wonder...

**Minako's POV**

Wow, that dream 'was freakin' me' (quote from Sailor Moon S 2nd 2 last episode, SM says, stop! Your freakin' me guys! Hahaha) I have no clue where that first part came from! Me and Rei are not far enough into our relationship to do that kinda stuff! I love her a lot but I have restraints and limits! Although she is the most beautiful and sexy person in the world, that doesn't mean we can't _wait_ to do _that_. Well it looks like it's time to get up, since Rei just moved out of the bed. I stare at her, in her red-Sailor Mars boxers. Those are so cute on her. She stops in motion and I see a blush form on her face... whoopsies... she heard me. Anyway I continue my analysis of her, she's wearing a black sports bra... very, _very_ form-fitting sports bra... must stop perverted thoughts! But wait, she's my girlfriend... I'm _aloud_ to think of her like that! Kami-sama... so beautiful! I won't bore you with the details (sorry all the boys wanting a nosebleed out there) but god was my Rei looking sexy in the morning! She then turns to me again after looking in my mirror,

"Do you wanna take a shower first or..?"

I get up when hearing this, in my panties and bra, and step really close to her. I put my mouth right next to her ear and say, "meet you in there..." I turn but get one good wink in before I close the bathroom door, she's just standing there with the cutest little blush on her face.

**Rei's POV**

oh...my...god... did she just suggest a shower... together... while our friends are still here...I think she forgot they were here. Well I guess I'll have to remind her. I walk over to the bathroom door, knock, and then yell, "MINAKO, USAGI AMI AND MAKO-CHAN ARE STILL HERE! UNLESS YOU WANT TO TAKE A SHOWER WITH THEM HERE... GET YOU CUTE LITTLE ASS OUT HERE!" I smirked, as Minako ran out with only a towel covering her, searching through her clothes to find something to wear. Lucky for me, she's throwing everything she has out of her bag, so I can see what all she's got... I peer over her shoulder and see her pick up some Trademark Sailor Mars Panties! I blush so deep, it surpasses the color of me Sailor Fuku... she then realizes I'm behind her, and saw the panties, and blushes darker than me, if that's possible. "Um... Uh... yeah" she just studders. I let out a little laugh the say sensually, "so, when we're you gonna show me these?" she blushes even _deeper_ like Ami blushing deep, then clams down a bit and says right back, "Well, I guess that means you don't want the cute 'Sailor V' boxers I bought for _you_ back in England, when I went and visited." I then yelled at her, "nononononono! Can I see them puwease?" god what has this girl done to me... got me begging to see boxers! **Authors Note:**Oh, most of you are probably wondering why I have Rei wearing boxer. As a matter-of-facty, boxers are very comfortable for girls to wear, especially to bed **end authors note** I then sighed and said, "So today we tell grandpa..."

She then sighs and looks at me, she looks hopeful, then says, "When do you want to?"

"Probably when the others leave, it will be easiest, and we'll get it out of the way early." I said. I was not looking forward to this.

**After Everybody Left, The Temple 3rd POV**

"Grandpa, Chad **Authors note: I'm using his English name because I'm to lazy to look up how to spell his Japanese, sorry** Come here please!" Rei yelled throughout the temple. "Phobos, Dimos, do you want to hear this, I'd think you already know." Rei asked her crows They just shook their heads no, and went back to eating. Minako clinged to Rei because she was so scared. Rei said soothingly, "Don't worry, I at least know grandpa will be fine"

"It's not grandpa I'm worried about, I'm afraid Chad will be mad and like, try to kill me in my sleep or something!" Minako quivered.

"He'd have to get through me first, Aino-chan" Rei said, the nick name made Minako melt inside. "Well, lets go..." Rei said, then gulped.

**Living Room, Temple, 3rd POV**

"Rei-san, why did you call us? I'm in the middle of chores!" Chad told Rei.

Grandpa frowned at him then said, "What do you want to tell us Rei... oh and Minako too?"

"Grandpa.. :deep breath: what I'm about to tell you may shock and disturb you, and if you decide to disown me, I just want to tell you that while it breaks my heart, I will be ok. Ok here I go... Minako is my girlfriend, not like Ami-chan or Mako-chan or even Usagi-chan, but I mean an actual girlfriend. as in that means I'm in a Shoujo-ai relationship!" Rei said all in one breath. Minako just smiled and looked at Chad. He looked shocked. _very_ shocked... and suddenly he looked kinda mad.

"Fine! You'd rather be a dyke with this stupid girl than be with me, the wonderful and huck-a-licious (ha! yeah right!) Chad! You're a bich Rei. Grandpa, I'm sorry but I can no longer work at the temple! I'm packing my things and leavins starting now!" Chad yelled.

"Chad... don't you ever call my granddaughter a 'dyke' again, Minako-chan is no stupid girl, she is very special! I never want to see you on my property again!" Grandpa said angryly.

"grandpa..." Rei silently said. Chad stormed out of the room, and left the temple forever.

"Minako-chan," Grandpa addressed her.

"H-hai" Minako said, studdering.

"I'm very happy for you. I've been trying to find out who I could set Rei up with forever! But now i see, the love between you is very strong, and I have no need for that now." Grandpa said, then added, "Plus, you could work at the shrine here, we'll get tons of more visiters now that we have a pretty cute new worker!" :wack: "GRANDPA!" Rei yelled. Minako just giggled and bent down to whisper in his ear, "I'll work here, but could you do me one favor?" Grandpa just nodded, "When my parents disown me for being homosexual, could i live here?" Grandpa just nodded again and smiled at Minako. Minako just let out a shriek of joy and moved over and gave Rei a kiss. Rei started to shake her head and say something, when grandpa said, "Go ahead, I'm going back to work anyway..." then walked away.

"Wanna continue this in _our_ bedroom?" Rei asked

"yeah..." Minako sighed.

**Hey! I hope you like this chapter! I'm really sorry if my writing style changes a bit soon. The girl I was basically in love with, just told me she Hates my Fucking Guts, so yeah, i'm really really depressed. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please please R&R!  
Knightsky4**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Authors Notes: Hey! Hope ya'll liked the last chapter. The next one might have a little spin on it this time :grins evilly: lol jk, I wouldn't do that to my favorite couple!**

**Crumpet04:**Thank you very much. I'm trying to not change the style of my writing because of this, but it might be kinda hard. Anyway, thank you for the 2 (yay!) Reviews! Makes me really happy!

**Haruka's Knight:** I guess I gotta say the same to you bout' the girl. Yeah I'm trying. It's good to know that I'm not the only one (like that's possible) I still talk to her, but it's just not the same. Anyway, thanks, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

**Chapter 4. Nightmare of a Yoma Attack! Haruka to the rescue!**

**Rei's Temple**

"Um... Rei I need to tell you something..." Minako said reluctantly.

"Ok, what is it Aino-chan" Rei replied

"Last night... remember that dream I had, but didn't tell you about?" Minako said

"Um, yeah... why Aino-chan?" Rei wondered.

"Well, we were attacked by a yoma. And..." Minako started to cry.

"Shhh, shhh, its ok sweetheart... I'm right here. What happened?" Rei asked, starting to get worried.

"He killed you, in front of my eyes... and my attack did nothing to it... and I had to hold you in my arms as you die... and... and..." Minako just broke down crying then.

"Shhh, Minako, it's ok... I'm here... we can talk about it more later if you want to? You had a long day (she had to do chores at the temple all day) do you just wanna take a nap?" Rei asked soothingly.

Minako just whimpered and nodded her head. '_What could be so bad that she broke down crying... I guess this dream really scared her... we'll talk about it more later, when she's calmed down more.'_ Rei thought. They walked over to Rei's, now officially their, bed and laid down. Rei just held onto Minako and just whispered comforting words in her ear. Once she fell asleep, Rei just watched her. _'Kami-sama I love her so much'_ she thought, before she, too, fell asleep.

**Dream Minako's POV**

"Rei! Rei! Where are you Rei!" Minako yelled running through the streets.

"Hurry up and Transform Minako! You must protect the Princess from the Yoma!" Artemis and Luna yelled at her.

"That's where all the rest of the scouts are?" Minako asked.

"YES! HURRY UP!" They yelled again.

'_Geeze, they seem kinda stressed'_ Minako thought, but then yelled, "Venus Crystal Power... Make UP!" Seconds later, Sailor Venus, the warrior of Love and Beauty. She then ran over to the battle. She saw the same monster from her other dream, and got scared.

"Venus! Try a love and beauty shock! Now!" Jupiter told her.

"Venus... Love and Beauty Shock!" She fired it at the yoma, but once again, he just stuck out his hand and it did nothing.

"No... just like in my dream..." Venus whispered. Nobody heard her.

"Damn it! Nothing is working! Mars... Flame Sniper!" Rei yelled with full intensity. _'Oh Kami-sama no! Not again!'_ Minako thought.

"REI!" she yelled after the girl. But Mars couldn't hear her over the explosions the yoma was making. Just then Minako recognized what the yoma was doing, and started running towards Mars. Just then, the yoma took the same energy shot as in the other dream. Sailor Moon started sobbing at what she saw, along with Mercury and Jupiter. Venus just ran towards her, yelling "REI! REI NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! REI!"

Rei repeated the same words she said in the other dream, "I love you, AHHHH :grips stomach/what's left of her front in pain: I'm sorry..." and died in Venus's arms.

**On Bed 3rd POV**

Minako shot up, out of her slumber, causing Rei to wake up because she was holding her.

"Minako! What's wrong?" Rei asked frantically.

"I had the same nightmare... but it was more detailed this time..." Minako then remembered the blood from Rei dripping down her glove on her Sailor Fuku, and started crying. _'It seemed to real...' _she thought. Rei heard this thought and just hugged her tighter.

"Are you ready to talk about it? I might be able to help?" Rei asked.

"Yeah... can you use your miko powers to see my dream though? I don't wanna have to explain it." Minako asked quietly.

"Sure Aino-chan. Just give me a minute, I have to change into those clothes." Rei then went and changed.

**Fire Room 3rd POV**

"Ok Minako, just kneel in front of the fire, and concentrate your thoughts on the dream, the fire, and me." Rei said calmly, kneeling in front of the fire.

"Ok..." Minako said, fallowing Rei's example. She then concentrated on the fire, Rei, and her dream. Then Rei gasped... the dream began.

"**Dream" Rei's... not POV, but perspective of it **

**(but I guess that's the same thing )**

Minako stood, kissing me passionately, except we were Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus.

"Oh Rei-ko..." Minako sighed.

"Minako... I wanted to ask you something..." I said fumbling with her words.

"Of course Rei. What is it?" Venus asked.

"Um... Minako will you..." I started to say.

Minako stepped away from me for a second, we were suddenly in a battle, with the Inners there.

"Venus, Love and Beauty Shock it! Now!" Jupiter yelled.

"O-ok. Venus love and beauty shock!" She fired her attack at the yoma, but it just put up its hand, and the attack did nothing!

Then suddenly I yelled, "Damn it! Nothing is working on this damned yoma! Mars... Flame Sniper!" I shot at it with all my power.

"REI!" Minako yelled after me. I didn't seem to hear her. Minako started running towards me, and I wondered what she was doing . Just then, I _actually_ felt a blast to my stomach. Sailor Moon started sobbing, I didn't understand why though, along with Mercury and Jupiter. Venus just ran towards me, yelling "REI! REI NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! REI!"

I then said, apparently dying out, "I love you, AHHHH :grips stomach/what's left of my front in pain: I'm sorry..."

**Fire Room Rei's POV**

"Ahh!" I yelled as I sat up, eyes wide.

"Did... did you see it?" Minako asked me.

"Yes... I'm sorry you had to go through that... when I was... :gulp: killed by that yoma, I actually _felt_ tat blast..." I said.

"What?" Minako asked worried.

"Don't worry about it anymore Aino-chan... I'm gonna try to figure it out... but we'll just have to wait and see." I told her.

"Ok... um... Rei-ko... did you happen to see the :gulp: first part of the dream? And do you happen to know what you were gonna tell me?" She asked me.

"Um... :clears throat: yeah... I did. And no, I don't know what I was about to tell you before that _thing_ attacked." I said back.

"Oh... ok..." She said, kinda reluctantly.

"That's not all you wanted to talk to me about is it?" I asked.

"No, it's not... but I wanna talk to Rei, my best friend and girlfriend, not Rei the Miko." She said.

"Ok" I said back. I then went to go change. She fallowed me to the room, where I changed, and we sat down on the bed.

**Minako's POV**

"Rei... when do you think we should tell my parents?" I asked her.

"Whenever your ready Minako" She said confidentially.

"I need to call Haruka then..." I said, then pulled out my cell phone. I dialed her number.

"Ohio', Haruka speaking" She said sleepily.

I giggled and said, "Silly Haruka, it's 3 O'clock!"

"Oh::yawn: hi Minako-chan. What's up?" She asked, obviously just have woken up.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up Haruka..." I said

"No, I was just resting... I guess I over slept after all the fun I had with Michiru..." A giant 'WHACK' was heard over the phone, then a "WHAT ARE YOU TELLING PEOPLE 'RUKA!"

I blushed and giggled, then said, "To much info Ruka'-chan. Anyway, I was wondering, if tomorrow you could bring your truck over and drive me and Rei to my parents place... please? I'm gonna need your help moving things..." I said sadly.

"Your gonna tell em' eh'? Well of course I will!" **Authors note: I'm having her own 1 truck for convenience, after all a car just can't haul as much as an awesome truck!** She said.

"THANK YOU HARUKA!" I yelled over the phone... I heard a little "ouch" come from the other side of the phone and I giggled and then said, "gomen, I'm just really happy, that you'll help us."

"S'ok Mina-chan, So... how ya gonna break it to them?" Haruka asked.

"Well... I think we're just gonna tell them... sorry Ruka-chan, I need to go, me and Rei need to discuss this..." I said.

"Ok, well, call me when you're ready to go, ok. Ja ne!" Haruka said. I then heard the dial tone.

"Rei-koi... you'll sit there with me when we tell them right?" I asked, scared of what her reply might be.

"Of course Mina-koi :giggle: I'm in this with you until the very end, no matter if you want me to or not!" Rei said. _'Thank you Rei-koi, I love you so much'_ I thought. She actually didn't hear this one though! That's kinda surprising.

":yawn, ugh, can we go back to sleep Mina-koi :giggle again? Sorry, I still think it sounds too much like your name!" Rei asked me, with big lavender puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, but you gotta hold me through the night, so that... nightmare... doesn't come back." I said, half sierous, half teasing.

":Gasp: oh, I don't think I can fallow that order general Minako!" Rei said teasingly.

"Oh and why would that be solider?" I said, playing along.

"Because," she whispered, scooting next to my ear, "we might not get a whole lot of sleep tonight..." Rei said seductively. _'Breathe Minako-baka Breathe!' _I kept telling my self. I just found myself nodding. Kami-sama this is gonna be a good night!

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who has read the story, warm fuzzeres attack my body with every review I get. I will accept constructive criticism, but I don't want anybody dissin' me because of how made the girls act or anything like that. Thank you fro reading, and if anybody has suggestions, I'll take them, especially on how the meeting with Minakos' parents goes. Ja Ne! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Authors Notes: Hey everybody! Whoever is actually reading this story, thank you! And for all of you who reviewed, sorry I haven't sent you a e-mail back, I'm really really _really_ slow at that kinda thing :) I guess... it's finally time to tell the Ainos'... god... this is gonna be hell in a house I can tell you that. Anybody who reads this a recognizes a line that is similar to one of yours from a story, gomen! I've read just about all the Rei/Minako stories on this site, so they kinda inspire me, so the warm fuzzer'ness from some lines... I just can't help but use um'. Please Thank You and Sorry!

**Crumpet04**:** Thanks for fallowing this story. You made sense, don't worry. I understand what people say when they say weird things, cus I do that _all_ the time. Don't worry bout' it. You are my ultimate reviewer really! Domo Arigato! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 4. Hell in a House, Time to tell Minakos' Parents**

"Ready, you need to call Haruka, tell her we'll be ready in a half an hour" Rei said strictly to the blonde standing in front of her.

"A half an hour? Rei-koi sorry to tell you this, but there is no way in hell we would both be able to take showers and get dressed in that amount of time!" Minako yelled at her girlfriend, a little groggy.

"Who said anything about separate showers?" Rei asked, hoping Minako would say yes, and also hoping to wake the girl up a bit.

"Yeah, sure.. Wait what!" Minako said, suddenly realizing what she agreed to, blushing furiously.

"You still owe me that shower that you said you would take with me while the others were here." Rei said teasingly.

"Fine fine but I'm standing in front :wink:" Minako said. Now it was Rei's turn to blush.

"O-ok..." Rei said dazed. Minako then decided to tease Rei a little. She started walking towards the shower room, moving her hips from side to side over exaggeratedly. Rei just stared, she couldn't help it, her girlfriend was hotter than hell! Rei then realized Minako was walking away without her, so she quickly gathered her composure, and fallowed Minako. _'Kami-sama thank you for giving me such a wonderful life!' _

**After their shower Rei's POV**

"Did you ever call Haruka?" I asked... annoyed.

"Um... oops..." Minako studdered.

"Call... her... now..." I said, trying not to lose my cool. _'You can't blame her, you were the one who enticed her to take the shower'_ I thought to myself _'that was the best shower I've ever had in my life...'_ but I guess it's not time to think like that now, gotta make Minako call Haruka.

"Minako, the phone is right there... call her!" I said.

"B-but... I don't wanna call when... ya know... she and Michiru..." Minako said blushing.

"As much as that is a possibility, since you told Haruka that we would need her today, they might do it later..." I said, trying to make my own blush subdue.

"Yeah... ok" She said. Minako then picked up the phone and dialed her cell number.

**On the Phone Minako's POV **

I twisted my finger around the cord on the phone while waiting for Haruka to pick up. _'Damn it haruka, pick up the phone... Rei is agitated at me now!'_

"Ohayo **thanks Firenze** Haruka speaking, Minako if this is you, what took you so long?" Haruka said.

"Um... Ohayo Haruka-chan... hai, it's Minako, and me and Rei had to take a shower, but I forgot to call you before hand, so I'm telling you now, get over here with that truck!" I yelled.

"Uh... Mina-koi..." I heard Rei say.

"Not now Rei-koi, I'm telling Haruka to get over here"

"That won't be nessacary Minako-chan" I heard Haruka say. _'That was to loud to be her voice over the phone... so that means...' _I turned around, and there next to Rei, stood Haruka, flipping her cell down.

":gulp: uh... sorry Haruka-chan... thanks for getting over here... without me having to call." I said to her.

"Finally, my ass was getting sore from sitting on the floor outside this room for so long!" She yelled.

"You've been here that long...?" Rei asked, scared of what witty remark Haruka would make next, because we know she would.

"Long enough... so Rei-chan, how was that shower?" That made Rei blush like crazy, "That good huh? Well, Minako-chan, I did hear what you said about me ad Michi... and just for your sake... I postponed our "fun time" till after I helped you move, so you should be greatful!" Haruka said with pride.

"TO MUCH INFORMATION HARUKA!" I yelled at her.

"Hey, it was to much information to know about your shower! Don't go complaining about me!" She said back.

"STOP THIS!" Rei yelled. I stopped saying my comeback then, and Haruka and me turned our attention to Rei.

"Lets just go already please!" She told Haruka, but more directing it to me.

"Ok" We said in unison. Then Haruka got up and started leading the way to the truck, me and Rei waited a second till we thought she was gone.

"I love you, and I will never leave you" Rei whispered in my ear.

"Rei..." I said, she then moved down and kissed me. It was mere seconds away from getting sierous, when we heard Haruka clear her throat.

"And you guys complain when me and michi do anything..." we heard her mumble. I blushed and giggled, then said, "Sorry Haruka, we're ready now." She started walking away again but then turned and said, "you guys are walking ahead of me this time, I'm not gonna lose you!" I nodded my head, hooked my arm through Rei's, and ran ahead. "YOU TWO ARE SITTING IN THE BACK!" I heard Haruka yell. I just smiled at Rei, most of my nervousness gone.

**In the Truck Haruka's POV**

"Ok, you guys can make out like bunnies, but just please do it quietly... I haven't seen Michi for 2 hours, separation anxiety!" I said towards the back seats, I heard a :uh-huh: come from the back, and I rolled my eyes.

**Haruka's Thoughts (in truck still)**

I'm so happy for them. I had know for awhile, that they had feelings for each other. Although I had thought that Rei loved our princess at first, I soon realized that it was just the strongest bond between the senshi, that wasn't love, like lovers love, but it was the strongest best friend love in the group. :sigh: I really wish I had one of those limo windows in my truck so I didn't have to hear this!

**In the Truck Minako's POV**

"Could you guys do that a _little_ quieter!" Haruka yelled at us.

"Sorry, Ruka..." I said, but then continued making out like a little bunny. _'This is one of the best car rides in my life!'_ I thought.

"We're here little bunnies..." I heard Haruka say a little reluctantly. I looked over at Rei and nodded at her. We climbed out of the back, and went to the door.

**Mako-chans' Apartment Her POV (haha! Your gonna have to wait!)**

"Ami, what do you want for lunch?" I asked the blue haired genius.

"Whatever you make is fine mako, you know whatever you make is delicious!" She told me.

"Ok..." I said, starting to get up off the couch.

"Mako-chan, come here for a minute..." Ami said, she sounded kinda nervous... _'wonder what she wants to tell me... we haven't actually told each other about our feelings, but it's kinda obvious to tell... maybe...'_

"What is it Ami?" I asked, scooting over to sit next to her. She moved over so she was leaning on my shoulder, her mouth so close to my ear. I could feel her breath on my neck... _'no... I need to stop thinking so pervertedly!' _

"I love you..." She said, then kissed my neck. I gulped, _'did she really just say that? Am I dreaming!'_

"I-I love you too, Ami" I said, then lifted her chin up a little and kissed her fully on the lips. _'Heaven I'm in heaven'_ Makato thought.

**Minako's House 3rd POV**

Ding Dong Ding Dong. Minako rung the doorbell nervously until Rei put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll be fine Minako... don't worry" Rei said reassuringly.

"Ok" Minako said back. The door opened to reveal Minakos' mom.

"Oh, Minako, you didn't need to ring the doorbell honey, you could've just used your key." Minakos' mom said.

"Mother... there's something I need to tell you... but I suggest we sit down," Minako then looked over to Haruka and said, "You can just start moving some of the smaller things now. I have cardboard boxes up there." Haruka just nodded her head, and walked past heading up the stairs to Minakos' room.

"Minako... what's this about?" Aino-san asked.

"Go sit down first mother." Minako said.

The 3 of them relocated to the living room.

"Mother... I'm gonna say this bluntly so we can get this over with, and I can start moving my stuff..." Minako started to say.

"What's this about Minako, moving your stuff?" Her Mother said.

"I was getting to that... as I was saying, I'm gonna state it bluntly... Rei is my girlfriend, I know you gonna disown me so..." Minako started to say.

"MINAKO! I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER AND I RAISED YOU BETTER! WHAT HAS THIS GIRL DONE TO YOU! TRICKED YOU WITH HER UGLY DISGUSTING _LESBIAN_ WAYS! YOUR SURE AS HELL RIGHT WE'RE GONNA DISOWN YOU! GET YOUR THINGS AND LEAVE! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN! GET OUT!" Her mother rudely yelled, interrupting.

"fine... I'm going to live with Rei at the temple, if dad ever wants to contact me... I'm going to get my things and leave, and my cat... goodbye mother..." Minako said sadly. Rei just gave Minako a soft hug then they got up and walked to Minakos' room.

**Minakos' Room Rei's POV**

"Haruka... how much of her stuff did you get packed?" I asked

"I got all of the stuffed animals packed into 2 boxes, and I'm working on the clothes now. I'm almost done though. Unless there's anything that you wanna grab Minako, we can start moving the boxes down, since I'm assuming you don't need to bring a bed or any other big objects." Haruka replied.

"Um... there's a couple things I need to grab, but you and Rei can start moving stuff down." Minako said.

"Minako..." I said, seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm ok Rei. There's just a few things I need to grab." She told me.

"OK" I said, I grabbed the 2 boxes of stuffed animals, quite large boxes actually, and headed out of the room, Haruka fallowing behind me with 4 boxes of clothing, I don't know how she carried all of those boxes though. We started heading towards the truck.

**Minakos' POV**

Haruka and Rei left my ex-room, and I grabbed a small box, and gathered a couple more things. Diary: check, Cat Stuff: check, Photo Album: check, "Play Things": Check, Pink fuzzy Handcuffs: check. I know "Pink fuzzy handcuffs" should go under play things, but they are special, I thought to my self. I then blushed, thinking of all the things I could use those for with Rei. I put all the extra little knick-nacks and items I just listed in a smaller box, then made my way toward the truck, not even looking at my mother on the way out.

**At the Truck Rei's POV**

"So... how did it go?" Haruka asked me.

"Not to good, but it's better to get this over with now." I said, no emotion in my voice.

"Rei-chan..." Haruka said, wanting to talk about it. I suddenly look, feeling Minakos' presence, she's just walking out of the door, one smaller box in her arms. She walked towards us slowly, I could see one single tear streaming down her cheek. I ran over to her and took the box from her arms, and threw it in the back of the truck. I then held her head in my hand, and wiped away the tear with my thumb. She smiled at me, then we heard Haruka say, "Are you two ready to go?" I nodded my head at her, then said, "Could you take us to the mall please Haruka?" She nodded and headed to the truck.

"Are you ok koi?" I asked Minako

"yeah... it just feels weird and right at the same time, so I'm just kinda dazed. " She said back then said, "Why are we going to the mall Rei-chan?"

"What did I do? It's not Rei-koi anymore?" I teased. She blushed and ducked her head. "I'm just jokin' blondie." I said.

"Yeah I know... can we hit that new pizza place in the mall while we're there, pwetty puwease!" She begged, making puppy dog eyes at me. She should know she doesn't need to beg, but I could have fun with this...

"Hmmmm... only if... you try out lingerie that I pick out for you while we're there!" I yelled in joy.

"I heard that... I know some of the best places in the mall for that stuff if you want me to show you..." I heard Haruka mumble, all the while Minako is just blushing. I look over to her, hoping to get an answer, and she tackles me to the ground.

"Ugh!" I grunt from the impact.

"I love you Rei" Minako whispers in my ear, then kisses me. She's on top of me, and me being the dominant person I am, don't like that, so I roll us over till' I'm on top. I bite down on her lower lip, and she whimpers a bit, but opens her mouth willingly. I slip my tongue in her mouth, she tastes a bit like bubblegum, which I assume is from her lip-gloss, and apples. Kami-sama I love her so much! Suddenly, she rolls us back over, and she forces her tongues into my mouth. Haruka surprisingly lets us continues without interrupting. She probably realizes Minako and I need this moment. I decide we should get going, so I flip us over and pull away, saying, "Lets not torture Haruka anymore and get going. She nodded, then I added, "I love you too." I got up, then offered Minako my hand and pulled her up.

"This is the Beginning of the Rest of _our_ life Rei, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do." Minako said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Authors notes: **Hey ladies and gents! If anybody out there is actually reading the story I'd like to say thank you again! Whoopsies... I just saw on the last chapter that I said it was chapter 4 not 5... it was chapter 5 everybody! When I first wrote this chapter i got one review that said 'add Motoki's name (i.c.y.d.k. andrew)... all I really have to say to this is... HE ISN'T A MAJOR CHARACTER SO I DIDN'T REALLY NEED TO ADD HIS NAME! IF YOUR SUCH A DUB WATCHER READ ONE THAT IS THE DUBBED NAMES!

Motoki is andrew just for any of you that clueless! But it doesn't really matter because he isn't a main character and really isn't in this story anyway!

**Crumpet04: I think I love you! thank you! lol, I am just the meanest person in the world arn't I? lol, I'm glad you liked the part in the truck before they told her mom, and Ami/Makoness, just something I thought would make you all want to read it more! Well, this ones for you! FYI, I made this chappy a songfic kinda one, but only in the beginning! I hope you don't mind!**

**Wind goddess Haruka**: **It's good to know you've been reading. I've been readin' lots of yours and they are good. Your right, I am evil! This Chappy is for you and crupmet04!**

Disclaimer: I don't own it! If I did... wow... let me not think about that cus I'll start rambling! Oh yeah, I don't own the song 'She thinks my tractor's sexy' either! That is Kenny Chesneys'! Lol, one more, I don't own the radio station 99.5, its Michigan' country station...

Whoops I forgot this, one of Usagis family members from the future is coming in the next chappy, and yes... Hotaru is there too!

**Chapter 6. Mall meetings and suggestive princesses!**

**Truck Reis' POV  
**

"So... do you guys wanna listen to any music?" Haruka questioned the two in the back.

"Yeah yeah yeah! Hey... could it be country?" Minako asked.

"Minako... why do we ave to listen to country!" I yelled, blondes... who knows?

"Yeah, we can listen to country," Haruka said, I shot her a glare, "and your lucky too, hotaru was listening to it last time she was in the truck, so..." Haruka pressed a couple buttons and I heard the announcer go, "40 minutes of continuous country baby, starting now (echo)" I groan.

"Yay!" Minako yelled. Haruka rolled her eyes and turned it up.

Plowing these fields in the hot summer sun  
Over by the gate lordy here she comes  
With a basket full of chicken and a big cold jug of sweet tea  
I make a little room and she climbs on up  
Open up a throttle and stir a little dust  
Just look at her face she ain't a foolin me

Minako gasped and I rolled my eyes, then she said, "I know this one! Kenny Chesney is awesome! I don't usually like too much American music but his country is the best!"

Then Minako just had to start singing...

"She thinks my tractor's sexy  
It really turns her on  
She's always staring at me  
While I'm chuggin along  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan  
She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
She thinks my tractor's sexy

We ride back and forth until we run out of light  
Take it to the barn put it up for the night  
Climb up in the loft sit and talk with the radio on  
She said she's got a dream and I asked what it is  
She wants a little farm and a yard full of kids  
One more teeny weeny ride before take her home

She thinks my tractor's sexy  
It really turns her on  
She's always staring at me  
While I'm chuggin along  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan  
She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
She thinks my tractor's sexy

Well she ain't into cars or pick up trucks  
But if it runs like a Deere man her eyes light up  
She thinks my tractor's...  
She thinks my tractor's sexy  
It really turns her on  
She's always staring at me  
While I'm chuggin along  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan  
She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
She thinks my tractor's sexy  
She thinks my tractor's sexy

She thinks my tractor's sexy"

I stared at her, and so did Haruka since we were stopped in the mall parking lot, "What the..." Haruka said.

"Minako... how do you know that _whole_ song?" I said

"I just have to really be singing it... like I'm trying to sing it to somebody and that matters... like when I first learned this song..." then she blushed.

"When you first learned this song what?" I said, kinda irritated.

"When I first learned this song, I pictured me as the 'farmer' and you as the girl"

"I see..." said Haruka grinning michiveously.

"You are _Soooooo_ not going to put us in a tallent show like you did with Hotaru and Chibi-Usa!" I yelled.

"Why why why it would be fun Rei-ko!" Minako said, starting her puppy dog face.

"No... I will not give in... lets just go shopping now! I wanna see all these 'awesome' lingerie stores Haruka was talking about!"

"Yeah... people are starting to stare at us since we're sitting in the truck... LETS GO!" Haruka yelled.

I sweatdropped.

**In the Mall inside of 'Passion Nights' (Minako's POV)**

Oh my god... Haruka really _does_ know all the best sex... er... I mean... lingerie stores! Unforutantally... I'M NOT ALOUD IN! REI AND HARUKA WON'T LET ME IN WHILE THEY PICK OUT MINE AND MICHIRUS' LINGERIE! It better be skimpy for their sake or I'll... hey is that Usagi... shopping _without_ Mamoru-san! Wow, I'm gonna go say hi!

"UUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I yelled. She looked over and had 1 bag in her hands.

"Oh... HEY MINAKO!" She yelled back, so I decided to run over.

"Usagi! How are you shopping without Mamoru?" I asked teasingly.

"Ha ha, very funny V-Babe... I went shopping without Mamoru because I just bought a surprise for him from...," she started looking around, then pointed to 'Passion Nights', "That store!"

"USAGI! You know that's a sex, er, lingerie store right!"

"Of course I do silly!"

"Usagi... are you still a virgin?" I asked ever so bluntly.

:Blush: "um... maybe..." she studdered.

"Good for you Usagi! I'm waiting for Rei to yell and have me come try some stuff on from that store actually... I hope she's done soon... I'm getting impatient!"

"Then let me take you to one other shop I know of in this mall..." Usagi whispered.

"Ok then"

**In Passion Nights 3rd POV**

"I think these, and these, oh and definitely these, and..." Haruka said, browsing though all the different lingerie. Rei just blushed and picked a couple out. The first was a not-to-skimpy-but-makes-you-pant-like-a-dog orange thong and bra. The next was an even _skimpier_ black with orange flames thong and bra _'like you can actually see the flames' _Rei thought, then chuckled, it wouldn't matter anyway.

"Rei-chan, you can go get Minako-chan now, I'm done getting my stuff for Michi, and don't worry, I'll pay for you :wink:"

"Um... ok then... I'll go get her..." Rei said, flushed.

"MINA-KO! WHERE ARE YOU!" Rei yelled once outside the store. She looked left and right but there was _no_ sign of Minako. _'Damn... where could my goddess be! If some guy is flirting with her they'll regret it!' _Then she saw Mako-chan.

"Mako-chan!" Rei yelled. Makato turned around and Ami had her arm looped through Makatos' arm.

"Oh... sorry Ami-chan, I didn't see you" Rei said, they were walking over.

"Hey Rei-chan. I just saw your _girlfriend_ in 'Love 'n' Lust', she was with Usagi." Ami said.

"Oh, thanks, and by the way Ami-chan, what were _you_ doing in a store called 'love 'n' lust'? Huh huh huh?" Rei said teasingly. Ami blushed beet red.

"Rei-chan! Why were you looking for Minako-chan anyway? I saw you come out of the Lingerie store..." Makato said.

"Ha! At least I'm man, or I guess women, enough to admit that I was shopping for lingerie for my _girlfriend_ in 'Passion Nights', so beat that! I bet you didn't even admit to Ami-chan that you were head-over-heels in love with her yet!" Rei then covered her mouth realizing that if Makato didn't, she just ruined it.

"Really, she was head-over-heels huh. Well I didn't hear that part of it koto..." Ami teased.

:snicker:"What's with the nickname koto? Huh?" Rei sneered.

:grumble:"go get your girlfriend already Rei-chan, we were having a date..." Makato grumbled.

"Oh, gomen nasi! I'm soooooo sorry! Hey, could me and Minako, and possibly Haruka and Michiru, join you and we could make it just one big triple picnic date?" Rei asked.

"Sure, just reach me on the communicator when you are ready to leave, so me and Ami can go and make lunch and such..." Makato said.

"Makato... we're going to be doing more than making lunch..." Ami said seductively.

"TO MUCH INFORMATION Ami-chan, TO MUCH INFORMATION..." Rei sweatdropped, then said, "Well, I'll com you when we're gonna leave, but I gotta go get Minako, so ja ne!"

"Ja ne Rei-chan!" They both yelled after her as she ran towards 'Love 'n' Lust '

**Inside Love 'n' Lust 3rd POV**

"Oh! They have boxers too! YES! Lets see... there's some white ones with hearts on it, oh, I think I'll get those for her, and... YIPPEE! They have Scantily Clad Sailor Venus ones! She's gonna _love _these and..." Minako went on ranting looking at boxers for Rei.

"Um... Minako-chan..." Usagi said.

"Don't tell her I'm here Odango or you might not be able to wear odangos' tomorrow morning..." Rei whispered in her ear. Usagi just nodded her head. Rei stealthily made her way over to Minako. _'I sense Rei in this store... behind me..._' Minako thought, and turned around. There was no Rei in sight! _'Geeze Mina-ko, a little time off senshi duty and you can't even sense where your dearly beloved is!'_ Rei thought so that Usagi and Minako could hear.

":Gasp: Minako... you've lost your touch... can't even find your girlfriend!" Usagi yelled.

"Y-yes I can! REI-KO! WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE COME OUT BABE!" Minako yelled. Rei blushed in her hiding spot behind a rack of boxers, and Usagi just snickered, this was gonna be funny. Minako ran around to corner with the boxers ad Rei panicked. So she did the only thing she could... jumped Minako! Their eyes met and Rei sprang out of her hiding spot and slipped her arms around Minakos' waist. Minako got the picture and threw her arms around Rei's neck. Rei leaned down just a little and their lips met. It was a short little kiss, but it was worth it to them.

"You guys! Your comms are going off!" Usagi yelled. They pulled apart and Rei yelled back, "Geeze Usagi could you be anymore discrete! Kami-sama!" Rei then grabbed her comm and saw Haruka, she said, "Come on Rei! They're running out of dressing rooms!"

"We'll be there in a minute Haruka!" Rei yelled. Minako then walked away from Rei, being the lovesick puppy Rei is, fallowed her obediently.

"I'll buy these" Minako told the clerk with a smile.

"Ok, that'll be 15,000 yen" The clerk said.

"Wha... I'll pay Minako, you don't have to... "Rei said, kinda shocked that her girlfriend would spend this money on her.

"Rei, I'd give the world for you :wink:" Minako replied. Rei just blushed and Minako gave her a kiss on the cheek. The clerk cleared her throat and said, "Money please..."

"Heh, oh yeah, gomen, here you go." Minako said, pulling out her Sailor V wallet and paying th 15,000 yen." The clerk handed them the bag and the headed on their way.

"Usagi! Come on, we're leaving now!" Rei yelled.

Usagi ran over panting and said, ":pant pant: you were gonna :pant pant: leave without me :pant pant: weren't you!"

"Odango, lets just go please, Haruka is getting impatient..." Rei said.

"Yeah Usagi-chan, lets leave now please! I wanna see what Rei-ko picked out for me :sexy smile:" Minako said.

"OK OK! But you two need to buy me some food before we leave..." Usagi mumbled.

Rei heard and yelled, "We're going on a picnic date with Mako-chan, Ami-chan, Ruka-chan, and Michi-chan, I guess you could come if you want, oh, Hotaru is probably coming too, I think Setsuna is at the gates of time and Chibi-Usa and..."

"She and Hotaru and probably making out on Little Firefly's bed again... :shudder: I never wanna see my daughter making out again... even if she 'technically' isn't my daughter _yet_" Usagi interrupted.

"Hahaha Hahaha you saw them making out too! I felt so proud of our little Chibi-Usa when I saw them. It's sooo cute seeing them together, it was obvious Chibi-Usa had a crush on our little firefly back when she was sick, and it just got more evolved as time passed. :sigh: too bad Rei and I didn't know each other then, though I did feel that when I met the other senshi, I was just bound to one of them." Minako said staring off looking up dream.

"Mina-ko, can we go already...?" Rei asked.

"Yeah! Lets go! I wanna try on lingerie!" Minako yelled. They made their way towards 'Passion Nights'.

**Knightsky4: Hey, thanks for reading this story. Next chappy might be the picnic... after the lingerie... but anyway, I hope everybody liked this chapter and I am proud to announce that the girl that hated my guts doesn't! I had a bad source, but it's still a little tense. Anyway, give me any comments, questions, and/or suggestions and please remember, no flames.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**Authors Notes:** Hey, I'm hopin this'll be a good chapter. I'm suffering some small writers block, but I'll try.

**Firesoulliz**: Heh... I guess I owe you an apology... when I read that 1st review, I had gotten on after a bad, wait scratch that, _really bad_ day. So I just kinda went into rage kinda and... yeah... but anyway, your 2nd review kinda confused me? Were you askin' if I was lesbian? Cus since you read my profile, you should know? Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter!

**FeeldaForce:** Hey em! I'm glad you read my story (even though I kinda forced you to heh) I know you don't like Shoujo-ai and I'm glad you liked mine, _and _Crumpet04's story! Thanks girl!

**Kamikoko:** Um... thanks. The way u reviewed kinda reminded of what the girl who "hated" me would say :. I have no clue what the first word meant, but I'm thinkin' it's good. I'm updatin' now, so I hope ya like it.

**And last, but most definitely certainly not least... **

**Crupmet04:** ::sing song voice: I read your story! Both of em'! They were awesome! Thanks for the compliments! Yeah, the song is really funny, u should try and hear it, it's by Kenny Chesney. :sheepish grin: thanks for the hugs :D. Hey crump, what's your e-mail or instant messenger thing? Cus I really wanna talk to you... but since your in collage, I guess that'd be kinda hard... any way, this is still the truth, this is for **you**!

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Sailor Moon or any of her friends. So don't sue my ass off, I'm filthy-effing-broke. Since I'm not aloud to work (stupid labor laws) so you wouldn't get anything anyway.

Warnings: This chappy will have sooo many shoujo-ai couples it's not even funny! Well, maybe it is, but if you don't know what shoujo-ai is, it's "girl love" which means girl/girl pairings... if you still don't get it... THERE'S LESBIANS::clears throat: I think you get it.

Also, this is important! In this chapter I make the senshi transform in to new senshi, not eternals, but my own creations. I'm sorry for the cheesy lines they are gonna have to say to transform, and if you don't like them, just I guess picture them as the old senshi, but I hope you like how I make them.

**Chapter 7. One Big Picnic Date!**

"Rei are you gonna buy me that pizza you said you would at my parents house?" I asked Rei, I just remembered she owed me some pizza.

"No, Minako, because that will ruin our Big Picnic date with Mako and Ami Haruka and Michiru, and Hotaru and Chibi-Usa." Rei told me, geeze I feel dumb now.

"Oh... yeah... I forgot..." I said, blushing.

"It's ok Minako, that's why I love ya' " Rei said, starting to get romantic.

" :clears throat: I am still here guys! And what do you mean your going on a picnic date with them! You didn't invite me! And you invited the pink spore and not me! You guys hate me::cries:" Usagi started to whine, great.

I roll my eyes at her and say, "Usagi we didn't invite you because you wouldn't have a date, Seyia and Mamoru aren't here, so you have no one to bring!"

"Yeah Usagi! Are you just gonna come to our picnic date by yourself?" Rei yelled at her, trying to start one of their famous arguments.

"No, I'll be her date!" we heard a familiar voice call.We look over, and realize we're in front of 'Passion Nights'. I blush, realizing it's time to model those underwear. Then we realize just who said they'd be Usagis date.

"Haruka! You can't be Usagis date, your Michirus _WIFE!_" I yell teasingly. I know Haruka hasn't proposed to Michiru yet, but she better hurry up!

"Wait... YOU AND MICHIRU GOT MARRIED! AND I WASN'T INVITED!" Usagi yelled.

"No Princess we didn't get married. I haven't proposed to her yet..." Haruka said, stumbling. I laugh. Haruka and Michirus bond is so blood red, it surpasses Mamoru and Usagis!

"Um... Rei... what stuff did you pick out for me to try?" I ask blushing bright red.

"Oh, here ya go Minako-chan." Haruka said, smiling evilly.

I just nodded and headed towards the Changing rooms.

**Reis POV**

"If you put anything in there that I didn't pick out I'm going to aim a Flame Sniper to just the right place so you and michiru can _never_ have fun again." I whisper dangerously. I didn't want Minako thinking I'm a pervert now do I? Of course not!

"D-don't w-worry Rei-chan... I didn't do anything" Haruka said stuttering. Guess my threat worked. I then fallow my girlfriend trail to the dressing rooms, Haruka and Usagi in tail.

"Hey Love, which room are ya' in?" I ask ever so bluntly in public. Damn whoever shuns us.

"Over here Rei-ko, I need some help, so you can come in." Minako says, half teasingly half sierous.

"Here..." Haruka hands me some tissues, "you may need these, happened the first couple times I shopped with Michiru, it can happen to you." I just laughed and blushed. She's implying I'm gonna get a nosebleed. Great.

"Coming " I say so Minako can here me.

**Dressing Room Minakos POV**

Oh my god... I knew Rei had good taste but this stuff is AWESOME! I'm gonna need some help with this stuff.

"Rei-ko!" I yelled again. I hear a knock on the door. "Rei?"

"No it's the Easter bunny! Of course its me silly! Now let me in!" She yelled through the door.

"Ok ok, geeze, are you _that_ excited to see my awesome body Rei?" I decided there would be no fun in this if I didn't flirt it up a bit.

"Oh, I'm excited all right, almost as excited as I was this morning!" Rei yelled back. Good thing we're the only ones in the dressing room. I open the door, and Rei comes in to the quite spacious dressing room. I already have the first ones on. The orange ones. She nods. She unclips the bra and I put the next one on, I think it has orange flames on it. I'm kinda embarrassed when it's time to put the thong on. She decides to tease me and says, " I'll turn around if you want, but that wasn't what you were thinking this morning..." she lets the thought linger and Haruka laughs. We finish up trying on the lingerie and Haruka pays for it. We comm Mako and Ami and leave.

**Truck Ride to Outers Mansion 3rd POV**

"So Usagi will you be my date for the picnic?" Haruka asks.

"Haruka questions like that are what get you sleeping on the couch for a week!" Usagi shoots back.

"Yeah yeah, fine, you'll be the only one at our picnic without a date, but I will hang out with you!" Haruka insisted.

"Fine, but it's not my fault if your couched for the next week!" Usagi gives in.

"Haruka... we're not riding in the truck to the park are we?" Rei asks.

"Well, it all depends, if Setsuna is here, we'll probably end up riding in her van, but if not yes, you Minako Setsuna and Usagi will be riding in the bed of the truck..." Haruka pondered, "THAT'S IT USAGI! SETSUNA CAN BE YOUR DATE!" She was floored over this idea. Rei and Minako sweat dropped and Usagi just blushed.

"We're here!" Haruka announced and climbed out of the truck.

"Yay!" came a chorus of 2, Rei not included, she was still thinking about the driving arrangements when she yelled, "HARUKA! ME AND MINAKO COULD JUST GO IN ONE OF YOUR CARS! I CAN DRIVE YA' KNOW!"

Haruka froze on spot. Michiru walked out of the house and said, "You suggested driving one of her cars didn't you?" Rei just nodded her head.

"I'll let you, I can persuade Ruka' into it, so here," she threw Rei the keys, "These are to the red topless Ferrari." Michiru told them, and walked over to Haruka. She whispered something into her ear, and Haruka immediately agreed to letting Rei drive the car.

**Park Reis POV**

The drive over was nice, and now all of us, including Setsuna and the blushing Usa, are eating on this JUMBO sized picnic blanket.

"Mmm... this pie is great Mako-chan!" Minako said excitedly.

"Yeah, I can tell you like it Minako-chan..." Mako sweatdropped, all over my girlfriends face was pie.

" :sigh: I can't go anywhere with you can I love?" I moved my hand, since she was sitting on my lap, and wiped off most of the pie, of course, I still left it all around her mouth. 5...4...3...2...1... cue the clueless princess!

"Rei, you missed all the pie around Minakos' face!" Usagi realized.

"OH really! I didn't see that! Let me fix that!" I whirled Minako around in my lap and kissed her, to her surprise. The great taste of Mako-chan's pie filled my taste buds, but there was still a hint of bubblegum! I pulled away from a blushing Minako, and said, "Mako-chan, this pie is good, it's even better with the hint of bubblegum!"

"What hint of bubblegum Rei?" She asked. I looked over at Haruka and her smirk matched mine. I said, "You mean I'm the only one who tasted bubblegum! Well I guess eating my pie off Minako has extra perks after all!" I made me girlfriend blush bright red, awesome. Usagi is about to say something when we hear a scream!

"Oh my god! A YOMA! AHHHHHH!" we all bolt up.

"Moon Eternal... Make up!" the moon princess transforms. We all try to fallow suit but we can't transform, except for Chibi-Moon, who is now Super Sailor Chibi-Moon.

"GOD DAMMIT! HAVE TO PROTECT THE PRINCESS" I yell aggravatedly.

Setsuna chooses this time to come up with an idea.

"We must realize our true power. I'll tell you one thing though, we are not Eternal senshi, try and figure it out..." She then runs away, probably to go transform without us.

"Damn it Sets... what do you mean..." Haruka whispered.

"Ruka..." Michiru whispered. They shared an embrace and glowed their senshi colors.

"Uranus..."

"Neptune..."

"Warrior... Make Up!" They both yell together.

**Knightsky4: Hey sorry for the cliff hanger, your just gonna have to review to get the rest! I hope this chappy was ok, and sorry about the details being kinda sketchy, I have a little writers block... I hope you all liked this chappy and please review! If you have any suggestions put them in your reviews or e-mail me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

**Authors Notes: Hey ya'll, in this chappy I'm gonna have the rest of the 'o' so loveable senshi transform :. Hope ya like it**

**animechick: thanks, I'm gonna e-mail you as soon as I post this.**

**Frankiegirl58: sweet, I'm glad you like, er, love it so much! Hope you like this and it's not to corny! **

**Kamikoko**: **sweeet, though I guess now I can say to you sugoi, lol. I'm glad your fallowing the story, and I hope you like this chappy :thumbs up:**

**Crumpet04: Hey girl! I started school on Sept. 6th, it sucks, lol. Haven't e-mailed me in a while, but I'm guessing it's because of college! I hope you get to see this chappy ;**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! IF I DID, IT'D STILL BE AIRING, THEY WOULDN'T BE "COUSINS" IN AMERICA, REI/MINAKO MAKO/AMI WOULD BE OFFICIAL PAIRINGS, I'D BE RICH, I'D AIR IT ON ADULT SWIM! I think that's all I can think of right now :sheepish grin:

Warning: Shoujo-ai, which is lesbians

Ok, here we go!

**Chapter 8. Transformation time and the ugly battle**

**Rei's POV**

FLASHBACK

"Oh my god! A YOMA! AHHHHHH!" we all bolt up.

"Moon Eternal... Make up!" the moon princess transforms. We all try to fallow suit but we can't transform, except for Chibi-Moon, who is now Super Sailor Chibi-Moon.

"GOD DAMMIT! HAVE TO PROTECT THE PRINCESS" I yell aggravatedly.

Setsuna chooses this time to come up with an idea.

"We must realize our true power. I'll tell you one thing though, we are not Eternal senshi, try and figure it out..." She then runs away, probably to go transform without us.

"Damn it Sets... what do you mean..." Haruka whispered.

"Ruka..." Michiru whispered. They shared an embrace and glowed their senshi colors.

"Uranus..."

"Neptune..."

"Warrior... Make Up!" They both yell together.

END FLASHBACK

:flash:

"holy crap!" we here, Hotaru yell, guess she is surprised they transformed first. We look over, since the light died down a bit, and there we see...

"Embraced by the planet Uranus, I am the Warrior of the Sky, Sailor Warrior Uranus!" we hear Haruka say.

"Embraced by the planet Neptune, I am the Warrior of Sea, Sailor Warrior Neptune!" Michiru says after her.

We all look over to them, and see their new "Fukus". Clad in navy blue tinted armor on top, with the Uranus symbol on her forehead and in the middle where her bow used to be, with her Skirt still on bottom, a seethe for her space sword on her left hip, and another seethe on her back for a more powerful attack I'm guessing, stands the new Sailor Uranus! Clad in turquoise tinted armor on top, with the Neptune Symbol on her forehead and in the middle where her bow used to be, with her Skirt still on bottom, a pocket for her mirror on her right hip, and a bag for something on her back, stands the new Sailor Neptune!

"Papa... Mama..." Hotaru mumbles, she is amazed by their new look.

"Woah, what happened to us?" Haruka says.

"That's what we would like to know" I say, wow they look cool!

"Embraced by the planet Pluto, I am the Warrior of Time, the one who guards the Time Gates, Sailor Warrior Pluto!" We hear someone yell, obviously Sailor Pluto. We look over at her and she is: Clad in black/green tinted armor on top, with the Pluto symbol on her forehead and in the middle where her bow used to be, with her Skirt still on bottom, Her Time Staff in her hand, with the garnet orb still on it, but a new staff on her back, stood the new Sailor Pluto!

"How long have you known about this new power Pluto!" Minako yells, very angry that Pluto would keep something like this from her, the leader of the senshi.

"I'm sorry Minako, Sailor Moon and the late Queen Serenity asked me to keep it a secret!" Pluto said.

"What do you mean 'Sailor Moon and Queen Serenity!' Sailor Moon knew about this too! And Queen Serenity, how do you still talk to someone that's dead!" I asked, I'm getting angry.

"I'll explain later, right now we have to protect the future queen and princess!" Pluto yells back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (A/N: really really high pitched)" we all look over, to see Chibi Moon being bitten, then thrown into a brick wall by the yoma.

"SMALL LADY!" Sailor Pluto yells, then runs into the battle with Uranus and Neptune.

We hear a thump and look over to see Hotaru on the ground.

"chibi-usa..." she whispers.

We make our way towards her but then she surges purple.

"CHIBI-USA!" she yells, obviously in pain. She's glowing purple like crazy now, and we all see the tears trailing down her face.

"Damnit! I can't see anything!" I yell, she's glowing to brightly now, so we can't see anything. Suddenly the light is gone, and there...

"I must protect Chibi-Usa" Says Sailor Saturn.

":clears throat: Arn't you gonna say a speech like the others?" Mako asks.

"I must save Usa, so I'll make this quick, embraced by Saturn, I am the Warrior of Death and Rebirth, I am Sailor Warrior Saturn! NOW, I MUST SAVE USA!" She ran off while saying this, she must really love that girl...

I did get to catch a glimpse of her outfit though, she had purple tinted armor on the top, With the Saturn symbol on her forehead and where her bow used to be, with her Skirt still on bottom, Silence Glaive in hand, and a new blade on her back, that is the new Sailor Saturn.

"DAMN IT!" I yell, I need to protect the princess, that is my job!

**Minako's POV**

Rei...

I know, it is my job to protect the princess'es, but we have the outers and chibi moon, to protect her right now, so I need to calm Rei down before she hurts her self!

"Rei-ko! Calm down, we'll be able to help her, you just need to calm down!" I yell, starting to make my way towards her.

"No Minako! We're failing our mission as Sailor Scouts right now! We _must_ protect the princess at all times! Damn it!" Great, she's freaking out now, just what we need! I have to calm her down, she doesn't realize that a hurt Rei won't be able to help with anything!

I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"You need to calm down Rei... a hurt Rei won't be able to help the princess, and...I would never forgive my self if I let you do this to your self..." I started crying, great, me crying is really gonna help my girlfriend! Damn it!

"Minako... it's ok babe... I'm sorry... I...I-I just... I feel useless...I can't help the princess...and..." she starts to say, I'm not gonna have any of this, where's my cocky over confident girlfriend!

"Rei, we can help the princes... we just have to believe we can... I looks like the transformations are driven by pure emotion... so we just have to believe!" I say. Rei just nods and closes her eyes, and leans back into my arms.

"Mina..." she mumbles.

Rei starts glowing red, and I start glowing orange, this is it! I feel the raw energy from Venus flowing through me, though my veins!

"Venus..."

"Mars..."

"Warrior Make Up!"

:FLASH:

**During Transformation, 3rd POV**

'Wha... what is this!' Rei thinks to herself.

'Rei... is that you!' Minako yells out, but it's more like telepathically talking.

'Minako! What's going on?"

'I don't know love, but we can get through it! Together!'

'Yeah...'

**End Transformation**

"Whoa..." Makato and Ami say in unison.

"Ready?" Rei asks Minako.

"Aw man, we have to do one of the corny speeches!" Minako yell whispers back.

"Yes!" Rei yell whispers as a reply.

"Fine! Ok here I go..." Minako grabs ahold of Rei's hand.

"Embraced by Mother Venus, The Warrior of Love and Beauty, I am Sailor Warrior Venus!" She yelled.

"Wow that just came naturally Rei-ko! You were right!" Minako said, nudging her girlfriend.

"Ok ok, let me go now!" Rei said.

"Embraced by the burning inferno that is Mars, The Warrior of Passion and War, I am Sailor Warrior Mars!" She yelled.

Venus started laughing, " 'the burning inferno that is Mars' ? HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA"

"Not now Venus, we need to help the princess!" Mars said. Venus stopped laughing and nodded, and they ran off to the battle.

"Guess that just leaves us..." Makato said, Ami just clung to her arm.

**Ok, I hope that was good. Just so you know, the During Transformation thing is... wait I can't say, it'll ruin it! If you really wanna know, just e-mail me, and don't forget, drop me a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

**Authors notes: HAHAHAHA! I got ya'll by sayin' they were all transforming didn't I! But don't worry, ami and mako _do_ transform in this one, so yeah, just be patient and read! Ok, anyway, sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been sick, and let me tell you something, Puking sucks! i was (note the _was_) behind in homework for like a day (at private school that's _TOUGH!_) Ok, now for my reviewer things...**

**Thorn on a Rose: Thanks, your stories are really good too, and your totally right... the senshi are gonna kick butt... but there is a reason I'm not totally excited like usual... so you'll just have to read and find out!**

**Kamikoko: I'm goin' I'm goin' ! Lol, jk, inspiration! Hope you like this one, and the battle, I've never written a battle scene, so I hope it turns out good :smile:**

**Crumpet04:My top priorities in life, in sequential order: Torturing Crump; flirting with morganne; breathing! lol I hope you get to read this soon! I'll talk to ya later :)**

**Oh, also, Sorry for if in this chapter I accidentally say 'Scouts' instead of 'Senshi' gomen**

Disclaimer:don't own it...

Warning: lesbians _and_ fighting in this chappy, just a (hopefully) bit of blood in this chappy!

OK, I shouldn't keep ya' waiting!

**Chapter 9.**

**Blood, Love, and a Yoma!**

**Ami's POV**

Clad in red tinted armor on top, with the Mars symbol on her forehead and in the middle where her bow used to be, with her Skirt still on bottom, and a bow&arrows holder on her back for a more powerful attack, I'm guessing, is the new Sailor Mars! Clad in Orange tinted armor on top, with the Venus Symbol on her forehead and in the middle where her bow used to be, with her Skirt still on bottom, and a case/seethe for I don't know what on her back, is the new Sailor Venus!

grrr... I can't let any of get badly hurt! It's my job! I think they'll be ok though... me and mako are only the brains and, one of, the brawns:sigh, at least I got to catch a glimpse of Rei and Minako's new fukus as they ran off!

"Ami... I have to help them..." Mako whispers.

"WHAT! No mako, you can't transform, and neither can I, and we might just get in the way!" I try to convince her.

"It's our job to protect the princess right? I have to go!" She ran off!

"NO MAKO-CHAN!" I yell

**3rd POV, in the Battle**

"Princess!" Makato yelled, the yoma was firing something at the princess, and Mako was running towards her.

"Mako...? GET AWAY MAKO! YOU CAN'T FIGHT NOT TRANSFORMED! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!" Sailor Moon yelled, but Makato wouldn't listen.

"No princess!" Makato jumped in front of Sailor Moon, right as the blast was about to hit Sailor Moon.

"MAKATO!" Ami yelled across the field. Dust covered everything from the force of the impact.

In the clearing stood Warrior Neptune blocking both Makato and Sailor Moon with a shield the size of Hotaru!

"Neptune... thank god... where did you get the shield?" Sailor Moon gasped.

"I don't know, I just wanted to protect you both and this shield landed in front of me!" Neptune cried.

"Mako-chan... I order you as your princess to go back and stay out of the fight!" Sailor Moon yelled at Makato, with tears in her eyes.

"fine..." Makato started to walk back.

"What the hell were you doing!" Ami yelled, running up to Makato.

"Ami..."

"No makato! You would've probaly been KILLED if that had hit you! I wouldn't forgive you or myself for letting you do that" ami cried into makato, banging her fists against her chest.

"Ami... I'm...sorry..." Makato said, she slowly started to glow forest green.

Ami just sniffed and nodded into her chest, and started to glow blue.

"Jupiter..."

"Mercury..."

"Warrior Make Up!"

:FLASH:

**During Transformation, 3rd POV**

'Ami... I'm so sorry' Makato thought

'Mako, is that you! I forgive you!' Ami yells out, but it's more like telepathically.

'Ami! Do you have any idea what's going on?"

'I don't know, but we must protect the princess!'

'Yes...'

**End Transformation**

"Embraced by Mercury, The Warrior of Knowledge, I am Sailor Warrior Mercury!" Ami yelled.

"Embraced by The Thunder God Jupiter, The Warrior of Thunder and Lightning, I am Sailor Warrior Jupiter!" Makato yelled.

:blink:blink:

"Why did we do that?" Makato asked Ami.

Ami just shrugged and said, "Comes Naturally I guess..."

The nodded to each other and ran off into the battle.

**Sailor Moon's POV, Battle**

"Bout' time you two showed up!" I yelled to Jupiter and Mercury, thank god they're here! I've known for a while about my scouts new powers, and the new abilities that will come with them, I didn't think it was right to tell them about it though, since Galixa, we've been able to live pretty normal lives, and that's what I want for my friend, not them training away for many hours behind the Jinja, trying to get their new and true transformations. This yoma, seems to have a weakness for Water and Lightning, since Neptune can weaken in a little, and nobody else has been able to yet. I'm much smarter than people can take me for, especially when in battle.

"Jupiter! Mercury!" Venus yells.

They look up and Jupiter looks over at me, and mouths "sorry". I just smile back at her, then nod towards the ugly yoma.

"ATTACK IT YOU TWO! ITS WEAK TO THUNDER AND WATER!" I yell. Everybody looks at me like I've grown another head, then understand what I'm saying.

Uranus and Neptune distract it, along with Pluto. Saturn in watching over my daughter, who I hope is going to be ok... Mars and Venus are protecting me, and Jupiter and Mercury and trying to figure out how to attack it.

"HEY YOU UGLY THING! Tell us about your organization before we destroy you, or we'll send you to oblivion slowly and much, _much_ more painfully!" I yell at it.

**Kenjiro's POV (the Yoma)**

These little pixies are stronger than I thought! Damn you Sesturo, I'll die in this battle because of you! I'll get my revenge though!

"I'll tell you if you can beat me!" I yell... goodbye stupid world... goodbye Sesturo, Ruko, Michiyo, and Ayumi, my dear dear Ayumi... I loved you. I'll fight with vengeance until the end!

"ENJOU TEKKENSEISAI" (A/N: Fire Fists)

The two in Red and Orange, I believe Mars and Venus, both jump out of the way with the winged one, their Princess, Moon. Damn!

"You'll have to do better than that!" Mars yells at me.

"Damn you Pixies! SHINSUI ABAREMAWARU!" (A/N; Hydro Rampage)

This time, the dark blue and turquoise ones put up two big shields and blocked my attack... damn them all to hell!

**Mercury/Jupiter back and foreth POV**

"What should we do! I don't know how to attack it!" I yell at Jupiter, I'm so confused!

"I don't know... lets just listen to our hearts... and maybe use our new weapons." I say, Here's the lowdown on our new fukus: Clad in Blue tinted armor on top, with the Mercury symbol on her forehead and in the middle where her bow used to be, with her Skirt still on bottom, and a Bubble wand on her back, which really confuses me I mean come on(!) How is she supposed to fight with a bubble wand! Oh well, that is the new Sailor Mercury! Clad in Green tinted armor on top, with the Jupiter Symbol on my forehead and in the middle where my bow used to be, with my Skirt still on bottom, and a scepter on my back for I don't know what, is me, the new Sailor Jupiter!

"Ok Jupiter... I trust you..." I said, pulling my bubble wand off my back, I don't know _how_ a bubble wand is supposed to help me, but if it's there, use it!

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" I yell, almost ripping this cool new scepter off my back, I wanna see what this baby does!

(A/N: they are saying this part together!)

"Jupiter and Mercury Thunder Bubble Eruption!"

**Other Senshi POV (I'll write who they are)**

"Woah..." I hear Uranus, I have the same feeling! I thought our World Shaking and Deep Submerge did damage...

"WOOO-HOOO! GO MAKO-CHAN AND AMI!" my over excited girlfriend yells. God... she's almost as loud as her mother! I had thought she was out for good, but my Usa woke up about 2 minutes ago, I told her to rest, but she resisted and said, 'I wanna see when the good thing happens!' I tried to ask her what she meant, but she shook her head and said, 'future Pluto would be mad at me!' I'm guessing this was what she was talking about. This attack is colossal!

"YES!" I yell... mother had told me that my warriors new power would be big, but she didn't tell me it would be almost stronger than my ginozou (SP) when put together! That is some POWER radiating off those girls now!

(A/N: In case your totally clueless to who was just talking, I'll tell, first was Neptune (with Uranus talking), then Hotaru (but Chibi-Usa was the one that yelled), then Sailor Moon, and when she says mother, in case you've been living under a rock or never knew, she's talking about Queen Serenity!)

**Attack Results (3rd POV)**

Mercury's Bubble was blown, and it was about the size of the Cheetah-Human looking Yoma. Then Jupiter's Staff started to react, glowing white like blinding thunder, and sent all of the energy at the bubble. The attack landed square on with the yoma, and he screamed in pain, all the scouts winced, and Mercury and Jupiter just looked on in amazement, that their power was that strong.

**Kenjiro's POV **

Oh...ahhh... my...g-good... god! This...This energy is overwhelming! I will live up to my pride, and tell them all I can before I fade away.

"Arg! Come here! I will tell you all I can!" I stutter out. God am I in pain!

They are all around me, even the one I bit, I can tell, because their energy is starting to give me a headache!

"My... My name... is Kenjiro... there are four more of us... them... that will come for you... and...and if you f-fight one named :choke: Ayumi... please-please tell her I love her:choke: my time here is almost up, so I'm glad I got the chance to fight... worthy fighters like your-yourselves... and die honorably... :cough:" I can't speak anymore, the black-ness is starting to take up my vision.

"We could've healed you! Why!" the moon princess cries... she didn't even know me and she's crying over my death... if only... if only I had known...

**Uranus's POV**

"He's dead." I said, not happy, but glad the battle was over. We needed to get immediate medical attention to Chibi-Moon, and Hotaru, though I'm guessing hime-chan has already healed herself, and healed the pink-one as much as she could.

"No..." Sailor Moon said.

We all nodded to each other and detransformed. We had to get away from the scene as soon as possible.

"Everyone..." Minako spoke carefully, "meet at the outers place as soon as possible..." we all nodded, and split into groups; Me, Michi, and Usagi going back in my navy blue Mazda RX7; Setsuna, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa going back in Sets's mahogany Mini-van; Makato and Ami going in Makato's forest green jeep wrangler; and Rei and Minako going back in _my_ Red Topless Ferrari, Michi owes me _big time_ for letting Rei drive it.

I hope we can have a little fun back at the house... it's kinda tense right now...

**OK EVERYBODY! That is it for now, hope I've got you on the edge of your seats and wanting more. Give me reviews so I can write the next chapter quicker :) **

**Knightsky4**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Hey everybody! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I hope this makes up for it! I'm not givin' you ANY hints for this one!

Reviewer thanks:

Prophecy - thanks, here it is

Kamikoko- hehe, sorry it's taken so long!

FeeldaForce- hey sis, here's the next chappy, and I hope some of your stories (kotor) update soon for ya!

kaiba-queen- heh, thanks for the inspiration

Melbels - since you stopped chappy 3, I must say you should keep readin', cus if ya do, you'll see that me and the girl are on talkin' terms now, because that info was "wrong" as the princess says (I call her princess)

Crumpet04-hehehe, its your turn, cus I just e-mailed you back, so yeah!

Disclaimer: i don't own it, and just fyi, this chappy... I don't know... I'm wingin' this chapter! Song is copyright of Kenny Chesney!

Ps.: yes, there will be another country song in this chappy

Chapter 10. Protect the Princess

Rei's POV

"I love you"

"I know you do minako"

"That's not the answer I was looking for"

"I'm sorry... I love you too..."

"You ok babe?"

:sigh: Right now, me and minako are on our way to the outers mansion... but before we left the park, minako told everyone to stop at home and grab some swim-suits. Yes, the outers have a pool, and when michiru heard we were going to be using it, she insisted she had to clean the house before any of us come over. Poor Haruka, she'll have to help her...

"Rei? Hello? Venus-to-beyond-hott-girlfriend-Mars... Rei!"

"Huh... oh, sorry Minako, I guess I zoned out for a bit there"

"it's ok Rei, but can I turn on the radio?"

"Yeah... sure..."

:click:

'I'm always runnin'

Son-of-a-gunnin'

I've had a good time it's true

But the way I've been going

It's time that I tone it down just a notch or two.

Oh yeah...

Well, I've been living in fast forward

Hillbilly rockstar out of control

I've been living in fast forward

Now I need to rewind real slow.

Yeah, I've been living in fast forward

Hillbilly rockstar out of control

I've been living in fast forward

Now I need to rewind real slow.

Yeah, I need to rewind real slow.

Yeah, I still got some miles to go... '

"Damn... I almost feel that way" Minako says, I look over at her and she gives me a small smile.

"What are YOU lookin' at pyro?"

"Only the most beautiful girl in the world"

":squeak: rei-ko..."

"Minako, we're here, so lets hurry up and grab our suits, and get over there! We're gonna be later than Usagi!" I yell.

"Oh no! God _knows_ you can't be later than Usagi, Rei-ko! It would just ruin you reputation!" Minako teases with a wink. God my girlfriend is hot!

Usagi's POV

HA! For once I'm earlier than Rei-chan because I rode with Haruka and Michiru!

"WOOOOO-HOOOOO!" I yell triumphantly!

"KONEKO-CHAN! COULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN! I AM TRYING TO GET A... OH SAY... 20 NAP BEFORE EVERYBODY GETS HERE!" Haruka yells at me.

"HARUKA STOP YELLING AT USAGI!" michiru yells at her from outside.

"MICHIRU-MAMA! PLEASE DON'T YELL AT HARUKA-PAPA!" hotaru yells.

"USAGI YOU DITZ!" chibi-usa yells to me from hotaru's room :ouch: that one hurt!

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" setsuna yells... we all go dead silent...

"thank you!"

I hear Chibi-Usa whisper to hotaru,"it was all Usagi's fault"

grrr... the little brat!

:ding dong ding dong ding dong:

"grrrrrr..." we hear setsuna growl... I run to the door to stop whoever it is from ringing the bell again... don't want setsuna to act up again!

"HEY-YA USAGI!" minako yells! OH NO!

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ALL TO SHUT UP!"

":whimper: whats gotten into setsuna..." minako whispers.

"I yelled, then haruka yelled, then michiru yelled, then hotaru yelled, then chibi-usa yelled, and setsuna was trying to sleep, so she snapped!" I try to explain.

"Only you could start a yelling fight odango!" Rei says... wait a minute...

"I WAS EARLIER THAN YOU!"

"...grrrrrr..." rei mumbles... I'm scared now...

"hey guys... are we to late for the disscussion?" Ami asks, she, Mako-chan, and the cats are here now... I guess it better get under way.

"I'll go get Chibi-Usa and hotaru..." I say.

"I'LL GO GET SETSUNA-CHAN!" Minako yells, I don't know what that girl is up to.

Minako's POV

I, Aino Minako, Warrior of Love, will see what's wrong with out senshi of time! HAHA!

"Oh Setsuna... Setsuna..." I whisper... trying to find her location.

I finally come to a door that has 'Setsuna's Room' burned on the door. I slowly creek it open and see Setsuna sitting on the bed... crying! what the hell...

"Setsuna? What's wrong?" I ask

She looks up, startled, her eyes all red, "You tell me, you're the goddess of love!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind Minako, lets get to the meeting."

"Fine..."

Meeting 3rd POV

"Everybody here?" Luna asks the girls (and Artemis).

" Yeah yeah, now can I start please?" Rei begs.

"Yes Rei, go on ahead."

"Usagi... how did you know about our new transformations...?"

"My mother..." Setsuna looked down when she said this, "my mother told me."

"HOW! I thought the queen was dead!" Makato yelled at her.

"She is but she isn't..." Usagi said, trying to dodge the question.

"What the hell..." Haruka mumbled, then Michiru hit her.

"Usagi... I can sense that there's something your not telling us" Minako says.

":sigh: fine... I have the power now to the point that where if we went to the moon, again, I could, well, resurrect her, but I can still talk to her right now! It's sooo confusing! I don't know what to do!" Usagi said frantically.

"What..." Setsuna said quietly.

"Huh Setsuna? What did you say?" Usagi says.

"I said what! You have the chance to bring her back, the person who makes people happy... who... made me happy...AND YOU DON'T!" a tear falls down Setsuna's cheek at these words.

"Setsuna..." Usagi sighs.

Ok Everyone, what do ya think? Sorry it's taken so long, school sucks, and I got to go to a PennState game, so yeah, I was busy! I hope ya like this chappy! Tell me what you think should happen too.

Knightsky44


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Hey. I'm sooooo sorry it's taken this long! I hope none of you have forgotten me! Ok, I promise I'll try to make this chapter longer than the last ok? Oh, and gomen nasi about what I pick for Rei's middle name. I KNOW that's not it, so don't sue me!

Reviewer things:

Thorn on a Rose- thanks! Flirting is always good! And you'll just have to see about sets-chan!

Tsuki no Miko - Yup, she is... or was... well... yeah... is!

Feeldaforce- ey'! I've told you about this update for quite awhile, so here it is!

Crumpet04- hey! Merry Christmas! Here's my update that I know you've probably been waiting for!

Disclaimer: You can't sue my ass off! HAHA! Naoko-sama owns Sailor Moon, not me.

Chapter 11. Pool Par-tay!

Haruka's POV

"Setsuna" Usagi says, and looks at the time senshi.

Everything has been so tense lately, I can't stand it! I decide to be the life saver for Sets and say,

"Hey girls, fallow me to some rooms so we can all get changed, let's give Sets and koneko-chan some time ok?" everyone agrees with me.

I start to lead everyone to different rooms.

Mako-chan gets the nice green guest bedroom, I swear, Michiru painted it for her!

Then I lead Ami-chan to one of our huge bathrooms, with one of Michiru's ocean murals on it.

Hotaru just runs up to her room, while leading Chibi-Usa to the room next to hers.

Rei get's the study, and Minako gets the game room, though, they look kinda angry at me for splitting them up, I wink at them and say,

"I would gladly put you two in the same room, but I don't want you two to get... _distracted... _and not join us."

"Haaaruuukaaaaaa..." Rei starts to growl, but Michiru quickly pushes her in the study. Minako just rolls her eyes and enters the game room.

Me and Michi head towards our room to change.

Rei's POV

"damn you ruka!" I yell at the door! Damn! I wanted to change with Minako! Oh well... hopefully she's wearing one of her skimpy bathing suits today.

Me? I go with my red two piece, nice bikini top, with some girl-shorts on the bottom. Not to bad looking if I do say so myself! I run out of the room as fast as I can, and try to peak into Minako's changing room. Yes, I am a peeping tom, but it's ok since she's my girlfriend... right? I peep through the hole, and see that she just finished putting on the bottom of her bikini. I pray for her not to turn around, because I'm not that perverted... yet! She's sliding the straps up her arms when I hear Mako-chan yell at me,

"REI! YOU PEEPING TOM! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

I glare at her, and say, "I can't help it! My Aphrodite is just that unresistable!"

She rolls her eyes at me and suddenly looks up.

:CRASH:

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" I start to scream! I was just knocked in the head with the MARBLE door because Minako came out!

"Oh my Kami! Rei-ko are you ok? OH MY GOD! You're not bleeding are you?" Minako starts to fuss over me. I'm just lucky I didn't have a nose bleed from peeping anyway.

Haruka, Michiru, and Ami all make their way towards us, and Ami asks,

"What happened Rei-chan?"

Makato decides to answer this for me, while I struggle to shut her up!

"Well guess what Ami! Rei was pe.."

"NO I DIDN'T! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! I'M FINE! NOTHING HAPPENED! I JUST GOT HIT IN THE HEAD THAT'S ALL!" I yell frantically. Minako is staring at me and Mako-chan like we've grown extra heads.

Haruka decides to put her two cents in, to my dismay.

"Let me guess Rei?"

I say, "I doubt you'll get it" I pray she doesn't guess right!

"YouwerepeekingatMinakothroughthedoor?" she says, luckily, Minako looks like she didn't understand what she said.

I just nod and say, "How did you know?"

"I used to do that... a lot..." she says, and Michiru hits her on the arm.

"HOLD IT!" Minako yells.

"Um... uh... nako... uh..." I stutter, this is gonna be trouble.

"Hino Megumi Rei-san," I wince, at the use of full name and san at the end, "Either you tell me what's going on... or Phobos and Dimos are gonna have to make some room on their tree for you to sleep!"

OUCH! Man... what am I gonna do...

That's it!

"Nako-chan, I was just walking towards the back, when I saw a penny on the floor, so I bent down to pick it up, and that's when you came out!" I say, hoping she believes me.

She just stares at me... uh...oh...

"Where's the penny then?"

Aww...shit...

"uh..." I mutter, shit shit shit!

"Well then, Hino Megumi Rei-san, I guess you WON'T be sleeping in your big warm comfy bed tonight, nor anywhere near the shrine since you lied to me... maybe you can pick the lock on Mamoru's door, cus I sure as hell know that nobody is gonna let them stay with them!" she yells at me!

"Oh YEAH! How do YOU know no one would let me stay with them?" I dare ask... god... it seems like I'm just digging my self deeper and deeper into my grave...

"becaue, Hino-san, anybody who gives you an offer, and going to have a cresent beam shower raining down on them..." she states, as if it was common knowldge.

"But..." she continues, "if you would tell me the TRUTH, none of this would happen..."

I sigh, great... now I'll be called a perv, and STILL be sleeping on the couch...

":sigh: fine, Minako," I say, " I was peeking in at you... through the key hole, to TRY to see you..."I say, blood rushing to my cheeks! Damn... is it warm in here or is it just me?

She blinks several times then says, "well... you couldn't wait?" she asks. I look at her confused.

"If you REALLY wanted to see me, you couldda just barged in and..."

"But that you be rude" I interrupt, but she just continues anyway

"And anyway Rei," she walks over and whispers in my ear, "when we go home, you'll get more than enough of this" she whispers seductively.

Have I mentioned how hot and sexy my girlfriend is?

"Excuse me love birds," Haruka says behind us, "but I believe we have some poolin' to do!" she yells.

Everybody nods, and heads towards the pool.

Usagi's POV

---

Well... that was an interesting talk I had with Setsuna... but, I need to focus on something else. Like seeing if my senshi's power really can be used at free will...

"Minna!" I say, seriously to everyone once I step outside. They all look towards me, and those in the pool get out.

I feel a rush of power through my body.

Everybody gasps.

I'm in Princess form now.

"Princess!" Haruka and Michiru exclaim, hitting a knee. Everybody else fallows suit, and I just move on to business.

"Stand up please! You guys shouldn't treat me like this just cus' I'm in my Princess Dress... I mean really!" I hate feeling and looking like I'm better than them, for they are all better than me, in my personal opinion.

"But, I do have official business with you all.

"Yes, Princess?" Rei asks.

I take a deep breath, not wanting to do what I'm about to do, I hate using my powers like this...

"henshin..." I whisper.

How'daya like dem apples? Sorry it's taken so long. I've had a bit of writers block, not the one shot I wrote! Anyway, I hope I gave ya a good cliffie here!

I have 2 new ideas for 2 new fanfics also! So look out for those! One'll be called, 'Road Trip', and the other will most likely be called, 'Around the World'

knightsky4


End file.
